Naruto and the Seven Deadly
by Red-Haired-Jack
Summary: Naruto has awoken his Sins, and they change his life. With powerful figures reborn, including a Demon King and a Hokage, alliances forming, Akatsuki and others will have a much harder time accomplishing their goals. NaruSakuHina? ShikaInoTema? and others.
1. Look, mom, no hands!

Naruto smirked as the ref called him and Neji to the field. "Why the smirk, dope?"

"Does the fact I'm about to kick a prodigy's ass, a **Hyuuga** prodigy's ass at that, not merit a smirk?"

"What makes you think you'll beat me? The only change I see is your choice of clothes." It was true, Naruto had changed his clothes quite a bit since the last time anyone had seen him a month ago. He now wore tight black leather panse, he had switched his blue open toe sandals for black ones, he wore a muscle shirt that did nothing to hide his arm wraps went from his shoulder to his first set of knuckles.

Naruto gave a fox-like smile, and put a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture. "Shh. It's a secret, but I'll give you a hint. It's the same thing that allows the Hyuuga to use their special eyes."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You have a bloodline limit?"

What Naruto did surprised everyone, he nodded. "Actually, I have two."

Neji laughed. "Even if both your parents had a **_Kekkai Genkai_**, the odds were you inherited both are one in a billion!"

Naruto's fox-like grin broadened. "Good thing I'm very lucky, isn't it?"

Neji sneered. "Even if you **did** inherent both, you are a orphan, so who taught you?"

"Well my father's is **literally **self explanatory. And my mom left me the information on scroll for me. I'll give you the choice, Neji, which would you like to be beaten down by? My fathers, or my mothers? I'll give to the count of nine." Naruto questioned, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"You can't use them at the same time, can you?" Neji asked the counting Naruto.

"9. 8. 7. Actually, I can. But, since I plan to reach the finals, I can't go showing all my tricks right off the bat. 6. 5. 4. 3..." Naruto smirked as a fist plowed into Neji's face, and sent him flying. Flipping Neji caught himself, activating his Byakugan, Neji dodged two more Naruto's as they poofed into existence. With a grunt Neji dispelled the _Kage Bunshin_ around him.

Neji gave Naruto, who hadn't uncrossed his arms the entire time, a wide eyed look. "You..."

"Didn't use hand seals?" Naruto finished for the shocked prodigy. "That's my moms Bloodline limit. I can perform techniques that my body is use to-ones that I use **a lot**." Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...ten."

"What?"

"Ten. That's the number of clones I need to use to beat you, unless you got a defense like Gaara." Naruto performed a quick seal set as ten Naruto clones appeared around Neji.

"I thought you don't need seals for your _Kage Bunshin_?"

Naruto smirked. "That wasn't the seal for a mere _Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu_. Oh no, that was seal set for..." His clones dog piled Neji. "_Kage Bunshin Daibakufoo-no jutsu_!" Neji eyes widened as he saw the clones glow. Neji only had time to think 'Damn!' before Naruto's clones exploded.

Though it looked to all those watching that Naruto had managed to win and Neji would be taken out in a stretcher, Naruto frowned. "Damn it. He really **did **have an absolute defense..." His voice carried through out the large stadium, and everyone saw what he meant when the smoke cleared. Neji was spinning in giant ball of chakra, unscathed but breathing hard.

"Damn it, Ero-sennin warned me a Hyuuga prodigy may know _Kaiten_." Naruto growled.

* * *

Up in the stands the two judges praised Naruto. "Even if the attack failed, he forced the Hyuuga to show his trump card relatively quickly. He also has the brains to keep his other bloodline a secret and use only one in the fights until he needs to use the second. Then there's the fact he even **has** two bloodline limits-let alone has awakened both at such a young age."

The second of the two judges nodded. "Looks like we have our first _chunin_ applicant."

* * *

"How do you know of the _Kaiten_?" Neji asked, curious as to where the younger boy had earned of the Hyuuga family absolute defense.

Naruto shrugged. "The guy I trained with over the last month. I asked him what he knew of that I should know when fighting a Hyuuga. He mentioned the _Kaiten_."

Neji looked all the more intrigued. "Who taught you this last month?"

Naruto shrugged. "Jirayia the Toad Hermit, one of the Sennin. I just call him Ero-sennin. Did you know he's the guy who writes 'Icha Icha Paradise'?"

Nejis, not to mention the rest of the stadiums, jaws hit the floor. "You were trained by Jirayia-sama?"

Naruto snorted. "I'm not so sure I'd say 'sama', but yes I was. The old bastard gave me some of the worst news I've ever got. It seems the 'original' move I had been working on, and almost finished too, already exists. Though I guess it's ok since only the Yondaime, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and now my self have been able to master the damn thing." Naruto held out his right hand. "This is the technique that I was saved the hassle of naming. This is..." A swirling ball of blue chakra appeared in his out stretched hand, causing gasps to to travel through out the entire stadium as people recognised the jutsu. "...what the Yondaime named '_Rasengan_'!" Naruto roared as he charged, Nejis eyes widened as he re-performed _Kaiten_, confident that it would save him.

"Fool! _Rasengan_ may be small, but it is immensely powerful. The _Kaiten_ is chakra being spun one way. _Rasengan_ is chakra being spun in random directions at once. The _Rasengan_ will overpower the _Kaiten_, and convert it into a giant _Rasengan_, shredding you in the process!" The audience watched in stunned silence as the blondes words proved true. As the two balls of chakra connected, the visible direction of the _Kaiten_ changed from uniformly clockwise to random directions. Pumping even more chakra into the move, Naruto took control off the _Kaiten _from Neji. After a minute Naruto cancelled the move, as the swirling ball disappeared Neji fell to the ground, covered head to foot in his blood.

"Why do you fight destiny with such passion, Uzumaki?" Everyone noted the shift from put downs to the use of clan names.

"Simple. If I accepted it then I would be long dead by now, and I have no desire to die as a nameless person who just through life blaming all my troubles on things like 'fate' and 'destiny'." Naruto's voice carried through out the stadium. "So? Do you yield? Or do I need to kick a man when he's down?" No one else saw it but Neji could swear he saw Naruto's eyes flash black with a white pupil, before they shifted back to his normal eyes. "That would be degrading for **both **of us."

"Yes, I yield." With that the Hyuuga feinted from blood loss. A med-nin team poofed into existence around the fallen boy. One of the medics walked over to Naruto.

"Are you alright, Uzumaki-san?" Blinking at 'Uzumaki-san' Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All I need is a bit of rest to regain the chakra I used. May I know the name of the first person to call me 'Uzumaki-san'?" Naruto replied as they walked to the edge of the stadium.

The young woman smiled. "Hai, I'm Shizune."

Naruto froze in place. "As in Tsunade's apprentice?"

"Hai, we got a message from Jirayia saying Orochimaru is here, that coupled with some...information convinced Tsunade-sensei to return."

Naruto nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Shizune-san." The fox child waved as he gathered chakra to his feet, and walked up the stadium wall to where the whole group waited. "So? How'd I do?" He asked the stunned group.

* * *

Well? This any good? Tell me your opinion, I don't care what that opinion is. Anyway, vote for who's in the harem. I leave it open for any ideas.

* * *


	2. In which a flashback explains stuff

a/n)Not update, just spelling fixes

Last time

* * *

The fox child waved as he gathered chakra to his feet, and walked up the stadium wall to where the whole group waited. "So? How'd I do?" He asked the stunned group. 

Now

* * *

Naruto's cheerful greeting was met with stunned silence. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto cocked his head to one side. Before they could respond, a _chunin_ jumped next to Naruto. 

"Uzumaki-san, Kokage-sama wishes to talk with you immediately." After receiving Naruto's accepting nod, the _chunin_ leapt off.

"Bet he thinks he's such hot stuff, playing messenger for _O-jii-san_. Oh well, I'll be back as soon as I can." Waving Naruto walked towards the _Kage_ box, not noticing their still shocked expressions.

Sakura was the first to break out of her shock. "Was that Naruto? I mean **our** Naruto, the dope-y prankster?" Her question went unanswered as the rest were still to shocked to give a response.

* * *

"You wanted me, _O-jii-san_?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Sarutobi's seat. 

The _Sandaime_ observed Naruto with a critical eye. "Yes. I would like to know how you awakened a bloodline even **I **have never heard of. That and I would like to know what your other one is." Sarutobi's tone told Naruto not to joke around.

Naruto's eyes scanned the area. "Is there some where more private?"

Sarutobi turned to the disguised Orochimaru. "_Kazekage-dono_ could..."

The snake nodded. "Of course _Hokage-dono_, I need to attend to some business anyway." With that he left. 'Damn. With Sarutobi on alert I won't be able to over hear.'

"That better?"

"Hai. Well two days into the training..."

-Flashback-

Naruto had just been thrown off the cliff by the hot springs, when he felt a pull in the back of his mind. Allowing the pull to take him Naruto found himself in a sewer like place. "Ok, I give where am I?"

"**Look behind you**." Naruto turned to a row of large bars that connected to the walls on either side, in the middle of the bars was single piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal'. In the shadows behind the cage, there was monstrous shape moving about "**Well? You came to me, what do you want?** "

'I get it, that red chakra belongs to Kyuubi...DUH.' "I want some chakra, stupid fur ball. Consider it 'rent' for staying in my body."

For a moment there was silence, then Kyuubi burst out laughing. "**Well, Brat, you beat me to it. I was just about to offer you a deal in a few days, and you would gain chakra from it. Interested?**"

"I'll tell you after I hear it."

"**The amount of chakra you released at the bridge shall be made permanently available to you. On the condition you tear a fourth of that seal off, this will allow us easier communication. It will let the two of us share senses, which would increase your own, and allow me to experience the outside world. Don't worry; I'll still be locked up in here. So? Interested?**" Kyuubi rumbled.

"Would there be any side effects? And how do I know you aren't lying?"

"**Hmm... as far as side effects go, you face marks will be more pronounced, and your ears may become pointed. As for trusting me. Demons can't lie, not because it's beneath, but we simply can't.**"

"Fine. Anything else?"

"**Actually, yes. I have a bet for you. If you manage to make _chunin_ I will allow you to sign the Fox Summon Contract.**"

"You've got yourself a bet. Give me the chakra, Fox."

"**Very well, be warned this **will** hurt.**" Nodding Naruto jumped up and ripped a fourth of the paper. As he landed Naruto felt a sharp pain from the places of his five senses. The pain spread through out his entire being as Kyuubi's crimson chakra poured from behind Kyuubis cage, for a moment Naruto felt something snap in his mind, but quickly lost it in the pain. Kuubi watched indifferently as Naruto writhed in pain, his tiny respect for the human increased as the child didn't make a sound as he went through something that would make most weep. After a few minutes Naruto stood, panting, to his feet.

"Anything else?"

"**No, so leave.**"

"Hold! We wish to speak to him." A proud voice spoke from behind Naruto. Spinning around he was shocked at what he saw, behind him stood seven... hims?

"Who are you?"

The one standing on the far left spoke. "We are you, or more precisely your sins. I am _Koumon_," 'Koumon' wore a starch clean black business suit. His hair was grown out into a ponytail. "the Sin of Pride." His eyes were black with a white pupil.

Next to speak was a 'Naruto' that **looked** like Naruto on the bridge when Haku had 'killed' Sasuke, without the orange jacket, bound in chains." _Gekido_, the Sin of Wrath." Gekido growled.

A fat version spoke next. "_Boushoku_, the Sin of Gluttony." other then an unzipped jacket, and beady black eyes, sounded half starved.

An emo-ish version of Naruto was next. "_Shitto_, the Sin of Envy."

"_Taida_, Sin of Sloth." Taida gave a lazy wave from his spot laying on the floor. The differences in Taida seemed limited to the lack of jacket, headband, and the horizontally slit blue eyes.

"I'm _Nikuyoku_, Sin of Lust." Nikuyoku had violet colored eyes, other then that the differences seem limited to the loss of the jacket, and a strange aura that came off him.

The last was by far the most changed of them all. Instead of the open toed nin-shoes he wore leather combat boots, tight leather panse, he to wore no jacket only a loose muscle shirt, he wore a pair of wire frame glasses that covered a slited version of Nikuyoku eyes. "_Donyoku_, Sin of Greed."

"**Most interesting, you all woke up? And so quickly...**" Kyuubi murmured from behind Naruto. "**Gaki! Be honored, it appears your father had a trace of a blood line, with a most powerful _Kekkai Genkai_. He was powerful, very powerful, yet he never had access to** this**, imagine what you could do if you have his skill, and this bloodline.**" Naruto snapped around to face the fox, deciding to ignore the Sins for now.

"You know who my father was?"

Kyuubi snorted. "**Of course. How could I **not** know the man who put me in here?**"

"Y-y-you mean that...?"

"**Yes your father was Namikaze Minota, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. I leave you to...well, yourself.**" With that the shadows in the cage consumed what little Naruto could see of the ancient _biju_.

"I suppose you want to know about us, hmm?" Donyoku asked as Naruto turned face the group behind him.

"Later, right now I wanna get out of here."

Donyoku nodded. "You'll be able to talk us at any time, we'll continue this after you get up the cliff, and pound Jirayia." The Sins began to walk down the hall way, out into the maze of Naruto's mind.

"Wait! How do I get out."

"Oops, sorry." Donyoku snapped his fingers, and Naruto found himself back in the ravine. Quickly doing the ingei, Naruto summoned Gamabunta.

* * *

Several hours later Naruto was doing something he had **never** done before, he was meditating. 

-inside Naruto's head-

After he had arrived, Donyoku explained how, since it was his mind, Naruto could change how it looked. "So? Explain please." Naruto ordered, sitting on a stool at Ichiraku

Donyoku spoke, he seemed to be the Sins leader and main spokesperson. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "First off, what is the origin of this Kekkai Genkai?"

Pride spoke. "Several thousand years ago, there was a religion called 'Christianity'. We," he gestured to himself and the other Sins. "are the personification of that religions Greatest Sins. Your great to the 50th great grand father managed to come in contact with a very powerful Demon. He had managed to earn this Demons respect, and so the Demon gave him a gift. Now before he had even met the Demon your ancestor had a mental disorder called M.P.D., multiple personality disorder. Your ancestor's wish was for the personalities to be given powers, and the ability to manifest those abilities on hi own person, as well as summon them into the corporal world."

Donyoku picked up from there. "The Demon went one step further. He offered to make the abilities inheritable, making it a Kekkai Genkai. The requirement was that each person, in order to awaken the personas, had to come into contact with a demonic chakra source, and inherent demonic traits. We would have been awakened **much** sooner, but the seal kept enough chakra locked away that we couldn't."

Naruto nodded. "Abilities?"

Envy raised his hand. "I can change my shape. Kinda like a _henge_ but I r**eally** become what I change into, to the point that I can mate with others of the species. And the transformation is totally undetectable." Next was Gekido.

"My arms and legs can be stretched; like Orochimaru could stretch his neck...and I've got **really** sharp claws."

"I can eat anything." Boushoku said, sounding eager when he said 'eat'.

"My ability is like the Sharingan, I can see opponent's moves in advance. How ever unlike the Sharingan, I actually see into the future, I don't follow the chakra flow so I can't copy their jutsus." Koumon said.

Next up was Nikuyoku. He held up his hand. "See these nails? They can be extended to any length, and can pierce **anything**."

Taida yawned. "I'm not really a fighter, I'm a tactician. Think Shikamaru to an extreme. When I do get hit, I can dissolve into liquid."

Donyoku laughed. "And that's about all you'll hear him say, unless he's tellin us a strat. Anyway, I can incase my body in an impenetrable armor. And incase you're wondering which would win, Nikuyoku's spear or my shield, it depends on the amount of chakra used." Again, Naruto nodded.

-4 days after last scene-

"Come on Naruto, you can do better." Jirayia taunted as the two had a light, for the sennin, spar, while Naruto was sweating bullets, Jirayia wasn't even breathing hard.

"Shut up, Ero-sennin. You have **no idea** how tiring Donyoku shield is!" to say the sin of greed's ability was 'tiring' was an understatement like no other, even with his huge stores of chakra, Naruto could only cover his hand an forearm on one arm, and he could only hold it for a few minutes. Having used the taxing ability a few times, Naruto was exhausted. Suddenly Jirayia was behind him, fist raised in what was to be the last move of the match. That was until a fist collided with his face, making him skid back a few feet. The toad sennin was shocked to see...a Naruto _Kage-Bunshin_ standing where the attack came from. "H-h-how did I do that? I didn't do the ingei..." Naruto stuttered.

Jirayia grinned. "Congrats Naruto, you just woke up your mothers _Kekkai Genkai. _It allows you to use jutsu your familiar with, without seals. It also boosts your control and the ease you pick up jutsu. It has one other aspect; I suppose you've never heard of elemental chakra?" Naruto shook his head. "Well, here we go."

"There are five basic elements of chakra, fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, with each being weaker then the previous, and stronger to the next. Additionally, elemental jutsu can be countered by techniques of the same element, provided the counter is at least at the same level of power as the attacking jutsu. Everyone naturally leans to one element, those at _jounin _level often have two. This bloodline gives you the ability to use all five." Jirayia smirked at Naruto's shocked face. "For the rest of the month, you will be working on  
becoming familiar with all your current jutsu, and if you do it fast enough, I'll teach you a jutsu that'll go with your shadow clones."

-End flashback-

"After that we spent the next two weeks doing just that. Two days later Jirayia found me practicing the _Rasengan_, only at that point I had only gotten half way what he called step to. Being dully impressed, he taught what I hadn't figured out on my own." Sarutobi's jaw hit the floor. After a minute, he was able to pick up his it up.

"...very impressive, Naruto. What are the names of these _Kekkai Genkai_?"

"I call Otou-san's '_Shichi-gekidoku',_ and Okaa-san's '_Anchuumosaku-ingei'_.

While Naruto told the Sandaime of his training, Orochimaru found a secluded are. "Kabuto."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The bespecled ninja asked, stepping into few.

"I want you to hold off the invasion signal, Naruto-kun's new found abilities interest me, hold it to you feel like it's a 'appropriate' time."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru cackled as his right hand man took off. "Show me what these _Kekkai Genkai_ can do, Naruto-kun. Kukukuukuuuku."

* * *

Down in the stadium, the Ref was giving Sasuke a reprimand for tardiness. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Start the match ref." 

"Subaku Gaara, to the field!" Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. "_Hajime_!"

* * *

(A/N)First, translations. 

_Koumon_-Pride

_Gekido_-Wrath

_Boushoku_-Gluttony

_Shitto_-Envy

_Taida_-Sloth

_Nikuyoku_-Lust

_Donyoku_-Greed

_Shichi-Gekido-_Seven Deadly(Sound familiar?looks at title)

_Anchuumosaku-ingei_-without hand seals

You **should** know the rest of the Japanese in there.

Yes, the sins basic looks and abilities are based on Full Metal Alchemist's Humonculi.

Also I'm opening a few more polls. Good are bad Sasuke? I'm opening a Harem for Kakashi, this'll most likely have 2 or 3 three woman in it. Keeping that in mind I'm going to keep the poll for Naruto's Harem members open till at least next update.

Laters.

Return to Top

* * *


	3. Toads beat Bugs

Last time

Down in the stadium, the Ref was giving Sasuke a reprimand for tardiness. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Start the match ref."

"Subaku Gaara, to the field!" Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. "Hajime!"

Now

Instantly, Sasuke attacked. Delivering fast and powerful attacks, he startled Gaara by almost moving fast enough to get past the sand shield. It continued in this vein for sometime, until Sasuke actually landed a hard axe-kick that cut Gaara's right cheek. Smiling a crazed smile only a sleep-deprived insomniac such as himself could, Gaara wrapped himself in a sand cacoon. Sasuke's repute surprised and awed most in the audience, and severely pissed off Naruto, as Sasuke clasped his left wrist the stadium was filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds-Sasuke had learned the _Chidori. _Naruto growled deeply in his throat.

"Surprised Sasuke's improved so much?" Naruto narrowed his blues eyes, which Kakashi swore winked red, at his _jounin_. Taking a deep breath, Naruto waved Kakashi off.

"Surprised? Why should I be surprised? An ex-ANBU captain, one-on-one, trained the emo. Blatantly ignoring the fact said exANBU captain was **supposed **to be training **three** people. What in the three months with you, **_sensei_**, have you taught me, or Sakura, beyond simple tree walking? During the month you would have had me 'training' with Ebisu, I found myself a new sensei." Kakashi's visible eye widened as Naruto bit his right thumb, did some seals, and slammed his open palms onto the ground. In a poof of smoke, a slightly larger then normal red toad appeared.

"Yo, Naruto-nii. What's up?" The toad boss's son greeted, hopping on his summoner's shoulders. Naruto shrugged.

"Yo, Gamakichi. I wanted to prove I'm Ero-sennin's apprentice, and I couldn't exactly summon your pops into such a situation, he'd have my head for summoning him for something so...trivial." The red toad nodded his agreement, shuddering at what his old man might have done.

"You think I could hang here for a while? There isn't much for me to do back in the summon world..." Gamakichi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "What did you do this time?"

Gamakichi gave an indignant huff. "You think I, the noble son of the Toad Boss, am the source of a...prank about to be pulled on my own father?"

Naruto chuckled loudly. "I'll have to get the details later...anyway..." Naruto turned his gaze back to Kakashi. "I have every right to hate you, but I don't. I understand your desire to repay the Uchiha for Obito, but the Yondaime wouldn't have wanted you to become so...single minded, it's not like the man you became after Obito's death, it's **far** more like the person you were when you didn't care bout your teammates survival." Turning on his heel, he began to walk away. "Oh, I need to talk to you in private later, Kakashi." Walking a few rows away, Naruto plopped down and began to talk in hushed voices with his summon. Leaving Kakashi and the others to think about what he had said.

Back in the Sasuke was panicking as he tried to pull the arm that had delivered the _Chidori_ with out of Gaara's cacoon; what's more that weird star eye scared him shitless. Suddenly Sasuke was pinned to the wall by a sand made arm with blue markings all over it, the fore of the pin knocking him out. It was at this point that... Naruto stepped in, Gamakichi still resting on his shoulders. With a Kyuubi chakra charged hand, he shattered the arm.

Naruto looked straight at the Shukaku's eye, charging some Kyuubi chakra into his eyes, Naruto's eyes also took on the appearance of his inner demon. "This match is over, **Shukaku** no Gaara." The demon's eye widened at the boy's recognition of him. The sand made cacoon dissolved to reveal a normal looking Gaara.

"He's correct, ref, the winner is obvious." Gaara spoke in his deadly calm voice, nodding the ref declared Gaara the winner, and called for Shino to come to the arena. Shino walked onto the field, as always he was the very picture of calm.

"I have a question for you, Naruto-san." Shino spoke as he entered the stadium arena.

"Oh?" Naruto asked after getting past his shock of both the 'san' and hearing the Aburame speak.

"Yes. What is that crimson chakra of yours? It scares my insects, and frankly that scares me." If the bug user was scared, he hid it well.

Naruto grinned. "Sorry, top secret info."

Shino shrugged. "I figured as much, shall we?"

"You do realize I'm your least favorable match up."

"How so?"

Grinning mischievously, Naruto pointed at Gamakichi. "I can summon bigger then him, way bigger, you're gonna need more defense then just your insects."

"Oh, really?" Shino murmured, insects leaking from the crevices of his body and cracks in the stadium walls. "The size of the summon doesn't mean it's incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, really." Biting his thumb and doing the ingei, Naruto slammed his palms into the ground. "The size may not matter, but that wasn't my point. The point is the type of my summons, and the amount they can eat." Naruto's voice spoke through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen sitting on Jirayia's main summon toad.

"Chow time_, Akagama_." As soon as the words left the blond _jinchuriki_'s mouth, the large toad began to devour all the bugs in sight, Gamakichi also snatching what he could without leaving Naruto's shoulders. Shino stood in shock as his waves of bugs were devoured by the over sized toad, frowning as he lost the connection to the one he had planted on Naruto himself.

"Like I said; worst match up. The bugs you summon to outright attack me will be eaten by Akagama, Gamakichi shall eat the ones you place on me. What will you do now that you can no longer use your bugs?" Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at Shino.

'_This isn't a man you can charge, Naruto-sama; remember what happened to the sound-nin who fought him in the prelims._' Taida reminded him.

'_I know, Taida._' Naruto thought back, keeping his eyes warily on the man in front of him.

After a few moments of thought, Shino went to perform a seal set, only to find that as soon as he moved Naruto created four clones; one got each leg and arm, Akagama stretched out stopping a foot from Shino's neck. "I believe that's pin, ref." Naruto said, after Shino tried to escape, but Akagama's tongue moved closer; a warning that the toad would nock him out if he kept struggling.

The jounin nodded. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Unlike last time, where the applauds had started slowly, the applause came immediately. Naruto grinned as he got the recognition he had always craved. If Koumon weren't to 'dignified', he would also be doing the happy dance with Donyoku and Nikuyoku in Naruto's mindscape.

'**_Congratulations, Kit_**.' Kyuubi's voice said.

'_Thanks, Kyuu-hime._' That had been one of the more surprising things that he had learned from Kyuubi; she was female, a very beautiful female at that. Ever since she had told, and proved by changing to her human form, him, Naruto had called her Kyuu-hime. Kyuubi thanked the fact the sins were looking the other way, she really didn't want Nikuyoku's teasing her about the light blush on her face.

The sins and she were in what used to be Naruto's sewer like mindscape. One of the things they had taught him while he slept was the fact that, as it was his mind, he could change the scenery as he pleased. The cell room was built like a spacious living room, the couches littering here and there all faced towards a large TV that showed what Naruto was looking at. On the wall directly opposite the TV there wore nine doors, each having the written kanji of the occupants name on them; from left to right it was, Koumon, Boushoku, Taida, Naruto, Kyuubi, Donyoku, Nikuyoku, Shitto, and finally Gekido.

Kyuubi sat on the couch directly in front of the TV. She wore a simple home hakama, her long ruby hair reached down to her ass, her pretty red eyes were unslitted due to her human form. Around her neck she wore a tight fitting collar, it was to thick to be a simple necklace, with the word 'seal' in kanji on the front. With her measurements being height 169 B 95 W 55 H 85, she was quite the beauty; as Nikuyoku was more then happy to constantly remind her.

"We will have a one hour lunch break, when we return the final round of the chunin exam, between Subaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto, will commence as soon as both fighters are in the ring." With that, the crowds dispersed to lunch.

Deciding to put on a bit of a show, Naruto had Akagama jump him up to the rookie nine. Just before the over sized toad landed on Kiba and Chouji, Naruto unsummoned him in a large poof, and landed next to them harmlessly.

"What? Did the big ol' toad scare you two?" Naruto asked, grinning at their pissed off looks. Ignoring past that point Naruto walked over to his team sensei, which had plopped down on the rows bench. "You up for that talk, Kakashi-sensei?" Looking at Naruto in slight surprise in his one eye at the fact he still got called 'sensei', Kakashi nodded.

"Sure." Kakashi said, standing.

"Poof us over to jiji first, he has my fathers will." Though curious as to why the Hokage would be the holder of Naruto's father's will, Kakashi nodded. Naruto faced the others. "As much as I'd love to treat such lovely ladies to lunch, I have an appointment to keep." Naruto smirked a bit seeing the blushing faces of the girls present. "Another time perhaps…" Naruto trailed off as Kakashi 'poofed' them over to the Kage box.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime greeted as the two poofed in front of him as he stood. "The will is in a safe in my office, shall we?" They nodded, all three poofing away to the Hokage's office.

(A/N) Yo! Sorry 'bout the wait and the shortness, but I've kinda hit a block on this story. As for the Kakabashing... He pissed me off with his favortism so I had to add it.

Naruto: Sakura, Hinatta, Tayuya, Temari, Fem!Kyuubi(not that you didn't guess after this chap...), and a OC. The order isn't decided yet, but Hinatta will most likely be first.

Kakashi: Shizune and Rin(I need ideas for her 'leaving' and such)


	4. The Namikaze Will, and the Eyes of a Sin

Last time

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime greeted as the two poofed in front of him as he stood. "The will is in a safe in my office, shall we?" They nodded all three poofing away to the Hokage's office.

Now

* * *

The three poofed back into existence in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi managing to poof straight into his chair.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but I'm curious. Why are you the custodian of Naruto's fathers will? And why is it I'm here to hear it?" Kakashi asked him and Naruto taking a seat across from the old man.

The Sandaime sighed. "You are going to be rather angry with my answer, Kakashi-kun." The old man said, standing up and walking to one of his many bookcases. After a minuet of browsing in front of the case, he pulled out a few books, showing they had hid a safe that was imposed into the wall. Opening the safe, he pulled out a letter and a book, looking to be a diary, bulging with extra paper the book had obviously not been made to hold, a thick cord holding it close.

Walking back to his seat, and sitting down, Sarutobi explained the two items. "This," He gestured at the letter. "Is your fathers' last will and testament. This," he held up the book. "Is the Journal he kept since becoming a genin." He opened the will, and read it aloud.

Being of sound mind and body, my wife and I leave this double will.

Yo, son! First off, our son, we apologize for the burden we have placed on you. We could no other family for their child to carry this burden, even if we could; you were the only one that fit the requirements for the seal. I left behind a wish that you be treated as a hero, but Kushina and I are realists, and don't believe it shall be followed, and we are sorry for that.

Now that we're past the depressing stuff, I want you to know something; you're fuckin rich! The Namikaze family has long since been a rich line, and the missions I did during the war made us even richer; having 50 S class missions done in the span of four years does that. I have a large estate near the Hyuuga compound, have the Old Man give you the keys and show you how to get there. There's one more thing I want to tell you about that you get from me… Clan Restoration Rights! You, my boy, get every mans dream; a Harem! As the last of the, insert snort here, 'Noble' Namikaze Clan, you are not only allowed, but obligated, to take more then one wife! You lucky bastard you! -By the way you aren't a bastard; we were happily married at the time of your birth. I now hand you to my lovely wife.

Hello, son, as this dip I call my husband said; you get a harem. But if you turn out to be even more of a perv then your old man, I swear I'll come back from the dead to torture it out of you! I don't know how old you are at the time you are reading this, so you may or may not of know this already, but I have a Kekkai Genkai that should make the ninja life, that I'm sure you've chosen to take, easier. The information on the abilities are in a separate scroll that the Ero-sennin, Jirayia. I don't come from a Nin family, despite my bloodline, so I don't have anything special to give you.

I come from a humble trade family, I met your father at the ramen stand my family ran; Ichiraku ramen stand. My father, Teuchi, and my younger sister, Ayame, are still alive, to the best of my knowledge. Included with this will is a picture of the three of us right after you were born, and the house has pictures of the whole family; before you ask, no, your father has no other relations.

We love you, remember that.

Good bye, Naruto, Love Namikaze Minota and Uzumaki Kushina

Naruto was frozen in place by shock. He had family? He was related to Teuchi and Ayame? He got a harem?

"Score!" Nikuyoku and Donyoku yelled inside Naruto's head, Koumon nodding his agreement, the others simply enjoying the thought of a harem more like normal male teens-with nose bleeds. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes in... Jealousy?, a low growl coming from her throat.

Kakashi was shaking, waves of killer intent rolling off him. His visible eye narrowed at the Hokage. "YOU!" Kakashi roared at the old man, who flinched. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GODFATHER! YOU TOLD ME MY SENSEI'S SON DIED IN THE KYUUBI ATTACK!" The cycloptic ninja calmed, though his breath still came in rugged gasps as he looked at Naruto, who was wide eyed at Kakashi's proclamation.

"Y-y-you were s-s-supposed to be m-my g-g-godfather?" Naruto stammered out, a look of nervous hope in his eyes. forgetting that he was supposed to be a 'bad ass' now.

Kakashi resumed his more calmed exterior, though any one who knew him could tell he was still pissed. "Hai. I even tried to adopt you, not knowing at the time you were sensei's son, but the council stopped me. You see, my girlfriend is… infertile so we were going to raise you as our son. We had planned on raising 'both' of you, sensei's child and the child he had chosen to be the jinchuriki of Kyuubi; but you're the same person. Rin was so depressed that she got permission to leave the village, she left in the middle of the night without me; the council not giving me leave was the sole reason I didn't chase after her. I guess she left me so that she wouldn't have to experience the lost of another part of her life… the selfish bitch forgot that she wasn't the only one to have lost a lot in a short time…"

"Will you ever forgive her?"

Kakashi looked at the boy in front of him, single black eye meeting two blue pools, and sighed. "I have never hated her. She was selfess, but that is only human. It is also a human trait to be able to forgive, and I forgive her. Besides, she may return if I send a letter her way telling her about this… I would so like to see her again…" There was a silence, broken by the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I-"

Kakashi stopped him with a raised hand. "I don't care for your excuses, it's over, let's move on with our lives.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to move in with me? The Hatake family may have fallen out of the villages 'nobility' as of late, but my house is big enough for us." Kakashi's answer was a resounding. "YES!"

The Hokage smirked. "Actually, if you had read pass finding out about who Naruto's parents are, you'd see that Minota left him the Namikaze estate; you two can live there, it has more then enough space."

"Just how big is the house?"

The Sandaime cuckled. "When Minota said 'house', Naruto, he meant mansion. But you'll get to see it after the exam ends."

"There's still twenty minutes till the round starts. You may wanna go get somethin to eat, Nariuto-nii." The forgotten Gamakichi, who had never left Naruto's shoulders, said.

"Shall we go surprise my living relatives?" Naruto asked, mischevious fox grin spreading across his face.

Gaara and Naruto stared at each other, arms crossed, as they had for the last five minutes since the ref had started the match, not say they had only stood there. The spectators were amazed by what thes two could without uncrossing their arms. Gaara's ability to manipulate sand allowing him to attack without moving his arms to perform seals, and his ultimate defense allowing him the same luxery. Naruto's bloodline allowing to attack without seals, and a mixture of Kage Bunshin and Kawarmi allowed him to dodge attacks.

Naruto sighed as another wave of his Kage Bunshins were wiped out, the explosions of the few that had passed the Dessert Coffin Gaara sent at them blocked by the red heads sand wall. "We aren't getting anywhere like this." The blonde said, stating the obvious. "So... shall I show you a facet of my fathers bloodline?" Every ones attention snapped to the whiskered boy, all curious as to what the boys other ability was.

Though Gaara's crazed smile flashed, it was quickly retained, for now. "Facet?"

Naruto smirked. "Yes, a facet. I am no where close to fully mastering it. And even if I was, I think he'll be enough for you... at moment." Naruto closed his eyes as blue chakra burst from him, all the women in the audience, from ten year olds to those in their mid thirties, felt an odd sensation of arousal and desire shoot through them.

Naruto's intire posture changed slightly, before he had seemed up tight, now seemed loose. Uncrossing his arms, he slipped his wrapped hands into his pockets, a... different type of smirk, Gaara couldn't word the differance, replaced his old one. The bright blonde hair darkened several shades as Naruto grew a little. 'Naruto' bounced his head, as if to a beat only he heard. "Hello, Subaku Gaara." 'Naruto' said, opening his eyes. Anyone who could see his eyes, gasped, they were the most beautiful shade of violet anyone had ever seen.

* * *

(A/N) Yet another shorty... I need to work on length... Anyway, Nikuyoku(Lust) has made his appearance into the world, and he's goin to enjoy it.

Please tell me if I missed spelled somethin obvious...

And if you think the 10 yearolds a bit messed up, remember that Naruto is only 12 himself.

Laters.

Return to Top

Return to Top

* * *


	5. The Sins of Lust and Pride

Last time

* * *

"Hello, Subaku Gaara." 'Naruto' said, opening his eyes. Anyone who could see his eyes, gasped, they were the most beautiful shade of violet anyone had ever seen.

Now

* * *

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, the surprise he felt easily hidden.

'Naruto' smiled. "My title is Nikuyoku, job; Seducer of the Seven, and my name is no concern of yours, jinchuriki of Ichibi Shukaku of the Sand, Subaku Gaara. Nice to meet you, I'll be your opponent for the time." Still bobbing his head he looked around, paying little to no heed to Gaara's shocked expression.

"Damn that's fun." He said as he saw the faces of the woman in the crowd, for the next minute, the female population felt the feeling spike all over the place, up and down. After a bit he mumbled something that sounded like, 'Oh fine, ruin my fun...' And the female population felt the sensation recede as a violet aura, the same shade as his eyes, condensed around Nikuyoku.

"I **am** the Sin of Lust, toning down my aura will take a bit of getting used to…I've been blasting it all month after all…" Nikuyoku muttered to himself as he slid into a loose stance. "Shall we, Gaara?"

"Hum, Nikuyoku, was it? Could please explain what just happened?"

Nikuyoku raised an eyebrow at the ref, and then chuckled. Sliding back out of his stance, he scratched the back his head. "Right, you guys don't know about the effects of the Shichigekido. When Naruto said 'facet', he meant facet, Shichigekido has seven main effects, and I am one of those seven. I am the carnation of Naruto's lust. Through the seal less jutsu '_Mihiraku_', one of us, of his choosing, can take control of the body for a time. By the use of Mihiraku: Nikuyoku, he chose me to take control. The main reason for his change is that we have more advanced knowledge of how to correctly use our individual powers and abilities."

Smirking, Nikuyoku fell back into his loose stance. The none-virgin men in the crowd recognized that smirk; it was the smirk of a man confident in his sexuality. "Shall we, Gaara? Despite my combat ability, my true skills lay…. else where." At that he winked up at the females of the rookie-nine. "So I'd like to finish this quickly, so that I may have some fun…"

With that, lust incarnate charged the sandman, left hand raised in a spear hand thrust. Gaara smirked as the sand wall came up, obscuring his view of the blonde, but he did not panic at the lost visual of his opponent that called himself after a Sin.

The smirk on Nikuyoku face changed, it became sadistic. "_Yubisaki: shokushi yari_!" Gaara's eyes widened as a long black… nail penetrated his shield, barely missing his head. Gaara ducked as the 'nail' went side ways, trying to remove his head from his neck. After that the 'nail' retracted, looking through the hole in his shield, Gaara saw it was indeed one of Nikuyoku's fingernails, as it shortened back to a slightly longer then normal for a mans nail length.

"What was that?" Always the cool one, Gaara didn't show any of his surprise on his face.

"That was my special ability; I can extend the length of my nails to a length directly equivalent to the amount of chakra I use in the technique."

"How did it penetrate the shield?"

"My nails are what can be called an 'ultimate spear', they can cut through anything if I pump enough chakra into them; I believe those in the stands would relate it to a high level _Futon_ jutsu. We, the Sins, are essentially different people from Naruto, so we can't use all the different types of element jutsu like he can. I'm a 'Wind' type." Holding his right hand in front of his face at eye level, he slightly lengthened his index finger. "Better watch my hands, Gaara; they're my only real attack at the moment." Nikuyoku's singsong voice warned.

There was a tense silence as every one waited with baited breath for the next move. Suddenly Gaara's shield jumped up, but the sand manipulator fell to his knees anyway. There was a black nail in the left side of his gut, following the nail to its other end; the audience saw that Nikuyoku's left index finger was the one impaling Gaara.

"_Baka_, I said watch my hand**s**, as in plural, not just the one I was broadcasting with." Nikuyoku mocked, lowering his right hand. Gaara just grinned an even more crazed smile then when he had fought Sasuke; Gaara wrapped himself in a sand cacoon. Nikuyoku frowned. '_That could be… troublesome…_'

'_Be careful, Nikuyoku, he's summoning Shukaku._'

'_Why, Kyuu-Hime, I didn't know you cared._' Nikuyoku sang in his head.

There was a snort. '_She's right, Nikuyoku, be careful…_'

'_Glad to know you care enough to bother talking, Taida._'

'_Nikuyoku, I swear if you die, I'll kill you. I have things I want in this world._'

'_Donyoku, you're the Sin of **greed;** wanting is something you excel in.' _

_'Oh, shut up…did you guys feel that?' _

'_Who the Hell tried a genjutsu on us?_' Looking around, Nikuyoku was surprised that the entire stadium was fighting. '_Shit! Orochimaru's made his move!_' Looking at some of the enemy Nin, Nikuyoku growled. '_Damn it, Suna's sided with the snake! That means…_' Fixing his violet eyes on the sand cacoon, Nikuyoku made a 'gun' with right hand, aiming his index at where he believed Gaara to be in the cacoon.

'_This is a death match._' Nikuyoku finished as he launched his attack. "_Yubisaki: shokushi yari_!" The nail went right through the cacoon, feeling it sink into flesh, he tugged it to the side. As the nail retracted, the cacoon protecting Gaara fell away, revealing Gaara with half his body replaced by sand made raccoon like parts.

Roaring Gaara glared at Naruto with Shukaku's star eye, all calm gone from his features, droll drizzling from his mouth. "Come on, Naruto Uzumaki! Show me your other facets! You told me yourself this isn't your strongest form, show me what is!" Gaara screamed in bloodlust, totally ignoring the war around them.

'_Was he always this insane, Kyuu-hime?' _

_'No, that disgrace of a seal they used must be driving him insane.'_

'_Jiji's busy fighting the hebi-teme, the Jounin are busy protecting the audience that couldn't break the sleep genjutsu, the ANBU are dealing with the summons, and the rest of our group is purely defending themselves; we're on our own with Gaara.'_ Taida said.

'_Who wants this fight? I'm almost out of my chakra supply.' _

_'I'll do it.'_

Nikuyoku's eyes widened a little in surprise. '_Sure thing, he's all yours.' _Nikuyoku said. Closing his eyes, Nikuyoku muttered 'Mihiraku: …', when those eyes opened, they were midnight black with a white pupil. The 'looseness' that Nikuyoku had disappeared, replaced by a stern rigidness his hair lengthened to his shoulders, which he pulled into a neat ponytail.

"Heh? What's this?! Who are you now?" Shukaku/Gaara roared as he saw the eyes.

"I'm Koumon, Sin of Pride, and I am the Politician of the Seven." Taida looked bored as he sidestepped a sand missile shot at him. Koumon eyed the sand demon before him, Listening to Taida's voice in his head tell him the strategy.

"Fully release Shukaku, Gaara; you won't be beating me at that level of power." It wasn't a taunt, merely a bored statement of fact. Gaara's eye widened, before the sadistic grin once more dominated his face. Suddenly there was a large explosion of sand and chakra, Shukaku stood in his full glory in the center of the stadium. Gaara was buried in the giant raccoon's forehead up to his waist. Doing some hand seals, Gaara called out, 'Fake sleep (1) jutsu!' and gave complete control to Shukaku.

"Hello, Koumon!" Shukaku roared as he came into consciousness.

Koumon simply sidestepped the human size drops of saliva that flew from the demons mouth when he spoke. "You're disgusting, Shukaku, what happened to your pride as a bijuu?" Koumon drawled.

Shukaku roared, sending large bursts of air at Koumon, which saw coming, and avoided easily. Biting his thumb, Koumon did some hand seals, and slammed his palms into the ground. "_Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!_" As the large plume of smoke dispersed, Koumon was seen standing atop the head of _Gamabunta_.

Kakashi, who had stayed with the rookies to help them survive, smiled under his facemask. '_He really does look like sensei when he stands on Gamabunta's head, even if that is one of his personas…'_

Gamabunta eyed the boy standing on top of his head. "Hello, Koumon. Who's the raccoon?" Gamabunta greeted, after seeing the eyes and figuring out which 'Naruto' had summoned him.

Koumon snorted. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you do not remember the feel of a bijuu's, even an insane ones, chakra feel? Kyuubi-Hime may have a much vaster supply, but the basic feel of the Nine Demon Lords chakra is quite distinct."

Gamabunta shook in quite amusement, this is one Sin he could get along with. "Ah, it's comin back ta me now. Shukaku of the Sand, right?" Gamabunta pulled out his sword. "Shall we, you crazy raccoon?"

Shukaku just roared as he charged them.

* * *

(A/N)Another shorty...

(1)-can anyone tell me what that is in Japanese?

_Mihiraku_-to open ones eyes

_Yubisaki: shokushi yari_-Index finger: fingertip spear

_Baka_-stupid/idiot

_Hebi-_snake

_Teme-_bastard

_Kuchiyose-no-jutsu-_summoning technique

_Gamabunta-_Toad Boss


	6. Return of the Dead

Last time

* * *

"Shall we, you crazy raccoon?" 

Shukaku just roared as he charged them.

Now

* * *

Kakashi was thankful that the stadium had been cleared of civilians; the fight between the two Boss size creatures had quickly destroyed half of the stadium so that their massive forms could move more freely. The cycloptic ninja looked at the rookie nine and Gai's team sadly. '_I wish they could of had more time before their first kill... They may seem fine now, but the rookie nine group will feel the effects of having taken human life when this is over, at least Gai's team will be a bit better off; they were prepared to kill since they heard they were to be in the Chunin exams, but sill..._' The scarecrow thought as he killed the last Suna nin in the area, running a kunai through his head. 

Kakashi turned to the group that was huddled together for protection. "Come on-" Kakashi was cut off as by a Suna jounin jumping him from behind. '_Damn! I couldn't detect her because of all the killer intent flying around...!_' Spinning around with a kunai to pierce the woman nin's heart, Kakashi was surprised as the nin dropped to the ground, two shuriken sticking from the back of her neck. Following the path the shuriken had come from, Kakashi's heart stopped.

Her eyes closed as she gave him a nervous smile. "Hi, Kakashi. I, uh... got lost on the road of life?" A few years ago, Kakashi would of laughed at the woman's attempt to use his favorite excuse for being late.

Hatake Kakashi, second youngest ANBU captain in Konaho's history, student of the Yondaime Hokage, genius prodigy of the Hatake clan, son of the White Wolf, feared copy-nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, user of a thousand jutsu, could only mutter a single name. "Rin-chan…"

* * *

Sarutobi panted as he and his former student jumped away from each other to catch their breaths. "Is the Ichibi the reason you chose Suna for this, Orochimaru?" The Sandaime questioned the Hebi-Sennin, eying the fight happening in the stadium. 

The snake shrugged. "That and they were the easiest to convince, other then Iwa; but they'd be a bit to obvious." The snake said, beginning a long seal set. The name that Orochimaru called scared Sarutobi. "Kuchiyose; Edo Tensei!" Three purple vortexes appeared on the ground, a coffin marked with a kanji for 1, 2, and 4 slowly rising from them.

Hurriedly, Sarutobi rushed through a seal set. '_If Minota-kun is revived, we are all dead..._'

* * *

Rin hadn't changed much. Her brown hair still hung near her shoulders, her brown eyes still reflected kindness and a deep sorrow, and the two red rectangles that marked her adoption by the Inuzuka clan were the same. She had grown taller, reaching just under Kakashi's chin. She wore simple civilian clothes, tight fitting blue jeans and a brown tank top, with a kunai pouch strapped to her upper right leg. If it weren't for the fact she was covered in blood, she would have looked innocent. 

Shizune stepped out from behind Rin. "You two can get reacquainted **after** the battle is over."

Kakashi's single visible eye darted to the darker haired girl wearing a simple yukata and fishnet undershirt. "You're here too, Shizune?"

"Hai, Jiraiya sent Tsunade some... angering information that sent her after Orochimaru's head. We ran into Rin-chan here half way, apparently Jiraiya also sent her some news, though she didn't tell us what it is…"

Rin looked up at the figure standing on Gamabunta's head. "That's him, isn't he?"

Kakashi nodded. "Hai that is sensei's kid up there." The full meaning behind that statement was lost by most of the rookies that had listened in, most of them didn't know who had been Kakashi's teacher; but one did. Sakura, who hadn't found the 'information' Kakashi had given his team when they met quite… enough, had looked up 'Copy-nin' Kakashi. He had several important things under his belt, prodigy, ex-ANBU, last of the Hatakes, etc; but one of his more important ones; was the name of the man who had taught him, and the title **he** had held… in life.

At first Sakura hadn't recognized the name, though 'Namikaze Minota' which meant 'Wave wind(which is also a syninym for discord/chaos) harbor' had sounded quite intimidating alone. It sounded awe inspiring when she had found out that she could put 'the Yondaime Hokage' at the end of his name. "Naruto…" She whispered to herself, something more then what she had meant to put into th whisper showing in her voice, only the two Hyuuga picked her quite whisper up.

The pale-eyed girl looked over to the emerald-eyed girl. '_W-what was th-that in her v-voice?_' Hinata stuttered in her mind. '_P-please don't let Sakura-san be growing f-feelings for Naruto-kun… He has a c-crush on her already… I won't have a chance at him…_' Her pale eyes set at that thought. '_I have to hurry before I lose my chance…_'

Neji smirked a little at his younger cousin as the confidence she had scrounged up during their match returned to her face; no. It wasn't the same confidence, this was her desire to beat the Haruno to the man she was crushing on, not the desire to prove she could beat him.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed in relieve as the coffin marked '4' fell to the ground, not having opened. '_I may have stopped Minota-kun, but now I have to fight the first second and Orochimaru… tough doesn't cover this…_' 

"So… you managed to stop Minota's return from the dead, but you still most fight two former Hokages." Orochimaru grinned as he pulled out the kunai with the seal tags needed to both control the zombies and return them to their full power. As the kunais sunk in the zombie's skulls, returning them to their true glory, the fours attention was grabbed by a rattling noise.

All eyes snapped to the coffin marked '4', and widened as a zombie like hand pushed the lid off. Standing up, the zombie like Minota stared at those around him with hard blue eyes. "What the fuck? Aren't I dead?" Minota asked, scratching the back of his neck, causing the two living and the two dead men in the area to sweat drop. The blond pointed a finger at the Shodaime and Nidaime. "And I **know** you two are dead." The hand that had pointed at the two deceased Hokages scratched his chin; he turned his gaze to the fight between Shukaku and Koumon.

"Sarutobi... why is my son fighting the Ichibi?" Minota's tone spoke of retribution. "Kushina's going to kill you, Jiji, for letting her son fight a tailed beast, even if it's merely the Ichibi..." Even in this situation, Sarutobi shuddered at the thought of the woman's wrath.

'_She could've given Ibiki a run for his position if she'd wanted it..._'

"Jiji, what the Hell is going on around here? Why are three dead peo-" Minota was cut off as Orochimaru sped behind him, jamming a third kunai into his head. The Yellow Flash just gave the snake sennin a bored look as he changed back into his former glory, reaching behind his head, lightning like chakra danced between his hand and the back of his head; a slip of paper appearing between the two before it disintegrated.

"I don't know what the Hell's going on, but from looking around I guess some shits happened since I gave myself to the Shinigami." He raised an eyebrow at the Orochimaru's shocked expression. "What? I'm a Seal Master you fucktard." Disappearing in a yellow flash, Minota reappeared behind the other two Kages; he ripped the kunais out of their skulls.

"Return to the grave, brothers of the Hokage title…" The two smiled as they crumpled away into dust, momentarily appearing as the two male sound genin that had been sacrificed for their 'rebirth'. "A shame that the sacrifices can not regain their lives..." With another yellow flash, the Yondaime Hokage rested in a stance beside the Sandaime Hokage. "I never did like you, snake face."

Orochimaru was cocky, make no mistake, but he was **not** dumb enough to take on the two in front of him at once. "Dissolve the barrier, we're retreating." Following his order, the Sound Four broke formation, grabbed the snake, and hightailed it out of there.

Minota grinned at Sarutobi. "I need to regain my chakra capacity, being dead lowered it substantially..." Was all he said, right before he fell, panting, to his knees.

Sarutobi grinned, casting genjutsu to change Minota's appearance before the ANBU rushing over saw the man. '_It seems your plan failed, horribly, Orochimaru._'

"Who is this man, Hokage-sama?" Asked one of the ANBU that kneeled before the reinstated Hokage.

"Just a friend, ANBU-san, just a friend. Now…" Minota, under the guise of have black hair and being shorter then he truly was, said as stood up. "I need to help Naruto…" With that, the man under genjutsu ran off towards the fight between the two jinchuriki.

* * *

Koumon growled as he performed the only fire jutsu any of them knew, spitting the fire into the steam of oil Gamabunta spurted at Shukaku, causing a much larger and stronger flame to hit the Demon Lord. Shukaku jumped over it, but the bijuu's exhaustion didn't let it get away in time, it's left leg heavily burned by the fire stream, the rest of it set fire to the are behind the sand demon. 

"Jump." Even when he was near to empty on his chakra reserves, Koumon's voice still rung proud and demanding, no slouch contaminating his rigid posture.

Gamabunta didn't argue the order, he had learned during the fight of Koumon's future seeing eye, and jumped several stories up, the air blast Shukaku had tried to decapitate them with destroying another portion of the stadium. '_Thank God for those eyes of his… or rather thank the Devil…_' Gamabunta thought, chuckling a little at his bad joke.

"Water bullets." The Frog-Boss inhaled deeply, exhaling a few building size water blasts. The wind bullets and the air bullets met have way between the two massive forms, causing a likeness of heavy rain, which conveniently but out the fire the duo's last attack had caused. '_Minimum damage to surrounding are, hmm, Koumon?_'

The massive frogs eyes widened as he saw one of the air bullets was still coming at him, to late to block, and being in mid air he couldn't dodge, the Boss level summon had one thought. '_Damn, this is going to hurt…_' He was proved correct as the blast hit him square on the chest.

Koumon didn't bat an eye as he and his summon fell to the ground, causing a small tremor. '_Damn it, normally I love being right…_' Gamabunta winced.

"Damn. I'm out of my share of chakra, another time, Gamabunta, it has been a been fun fighting beside you." With that, and never losing his calm, Koumon black eye returned to Naruto's normal blue.

"Shit!" Gamabunta roared, disappearing as the chakra of his summoner disappeared; which caused his forced return to the summons world.

"Ow…" Naruto groaned, falling several stories into solid ground hurt like a bitch.

Shukaku grinned, preparing to stomp on the blond jinchuriki.

* * *

(A/N)Yo! Finally a semi long, for me any way, chapter! And it eneded with a cliffie! Hah, I brought back Arashi! And just so you know, he's not overpowered... yet. His chakra capaity his only around a low jounin; which is nothing to his old capacity; but he'll be getting back to that level. 

Just so you all know, all my prior polls are open until they effect the story. Please, if you give me votes for the Harem, please please, give me a few reasons for the girls you suggest.

Laters.

* * *


	7. Minotas a God mode cheat and deaths deal

Last time

* * *

"Ow…" Naruto groaned, falling several stories into solid ground hurt like a bitch. 

Shukaku grinned, preparing to stomp on the blonde jinchuriki.

Now

* * *

The tanuki's eyes widened as a yellow flash approached him, stopping next to Naruto, who ever it was dropped the genjutsu on him to reveal a older and much more intense version of the blonde jinchuriki. Bending over, the Yondaime picked up a odd three pronged kunai at his feet. "Hello, Ichibi." The blonde greeted, twirling the kunai on his pinky. 

"**Who the Hell are you?!**" The sand demon roared down at the human.

"Do you **honestly** think you scare me, Ichibi?" A cocky grin was prominent on the Hokage's face. "But to answer your question; I'm Namikaze Minota, the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage, and the man that sealed away the Kyuubi." Shukaku's eyes widened as he stepped back from the blond in more fear then the weakest of the Demon Lords had ever felt for a human.

"Don't worry, I don't have enough chakra to **really** fuck you up, but I do have enough for one more _Hiraishin_…" Minota trailed off, throwing the kunai up at Gaara. Shukaku sighed in, false, relieve as a sand wall blocked the kunai and the kunai dropped to the top of Shukaku's head.

Minota's cocky grin only grew as he disappeared in a yellow flash. Appearing on Shukaku's head, Minota gave Gaara a hard right hook to the face. "Wake the fuck up, you damned Gaki." Shukaku roared a final time as Gaara's consciousness pulled him back into the seal.

Minota grunted as he landed from his several story fall with much less grace then he normally could have, but still unharmed. Gaara, on the other hand, fell straight on his back. The only reason he survived was thanks to his automatic sand defense breaking his fall.

From where they stood on the other side of the stadium Kakashi's group stared in shock as some guy took out the Demon Lord in one hit. Shizune, Rin, and Kakashi in an even deeper shock then the genin; they recognised who the older blond was. 'How?', 'Sensei?', and 'Minota-sama?' were the only thoughts running through their heads.

Temari and Kankura jumped down beside their little brother. "H-h-how are you s-so strong?" Gaara wheezed as his sibling helped him up.

Minota smiled tightly at the boy. "You're still conscious after having your demon forced back into you? That some force of will you got, Suna-gaki. The reason I'm strong is that I don't fight simply for myself, I fight for the friends and family I care for. I'm not alone..." He looked at Gaara's siblings. "And neither are you." Minota nodded to the sand sibling, gesturing for them to leave. "Go on, I won't chase after." They nodded gratefully, leaping off with Gaara draped over their shoulders.

* * *

Baki growled as he received news of the Kazekage's assassination, clearly done by their 'ally', Orochimaru, because of the lack of his face. Quickly assessing the situation; their forces depleted, Gaara defeated, Sound already retreated; He ordered the retreat.

* * *

The genin and jounin ran over to the two blondes, the jounins looking at Minota in shock. Minota sat cross legged next to his sons unconscious form, looking him over approvingly, he looked up as he heard the group approach him. 

'_This year's chunin wannabe's, heh?_' Minota thought as he eyed the group with his ice blue eyes, he snickered at the sight of his surviving genin cell. '_I guess I can't **really** call them gakis any more… but I will anyway…_'

"Hello, Shizune-san, Kakashi-gaki, Rin-gaki, genin gakis. What's up?" Minota greeted, acting like it was an every day thing to beat the One Tailed Demon Lord and to sit in the middle of a war zone.

Some of the genin, coughSasukecoughNejicough, scoffed at being called brats, the rest looked shocked at the blonde's informal greeting of the high ranking ninjas; Minota just smirked. While the other jounin seemed unsure of what to do, Kakashi lowered his hitae-aite over his Sharingan eye, and regained his lazy countenance. "Yo, Sensei."

Minota snorted. "I've been dead for almost thirteen years, and all you do to greet me is say 'yo'?"

Before any one could respond, Jiraiya jumped down a few feet away from Minota. "He tried the Edo Tensei on you?"

Minota grinned savagely. "Yeah, the fucktard forgot who he was fucking with; I'm Namikaze Minota, youngest Seal Master in known history. I destroyed the mind control aspect of the jutsu, and I live again… though I seriously doubt that the Shinigami will let me go so easily…" Minota shrugged; obviously not afraid to return to the dead should the Shinigami come to reclaim his soul.

Tsunade also leaped down, looking at the fourth in only minor shock. "Why am I not surprised? If anyone could manage to come back from the dead, it would have to be you."

Minota grinned. "Damn straight, Ba-chan, damn straight." A far away look crossed his face. "I just wish I could have brought Kushina with me…" He gave a dejected sigh, and bowed hi head; the two Sennin also looked down with sad expressions. After a minute Minota rose his head, a much happier expression on his face. "I can't go getting depressed; Kushina will have my head when I return to her side if I do."

The Sennin laughed. "She would indeed." Jiraiya smiled. "That was one hell of a woman you fell in love with, Minota."

Minota blinked at Tsunade, looking at her like he just noticed she was there. "Hold on. Why are you here, Tsunade? I thought you hated Kanoha?"

Tsunade lost her nostalgic smile, which was replaced a **very** angry look. "… It turns out I have more reason then I thought to hate Orochimaru… he was behind Dan's death… he had supplied the enemy with a poison he had recently concocted, which I at the time could not heal."

Minota growled. "I'll be killing him… painfully, very painfully…"

Just when the shocked beyond all reason genin thought they couldn't be any more awed, a large midnight vortex opened, stepping out of it was a story high… pale demon. Removing the large knife from his mouth the demon spoke. "Hello, Minota. Remember me?" His voice was deep, full of a power no human could ever hope to achieve.

Minota snorted. "No shit I remember you, who could forget your ugly mug, Shinigami?" Even Jiraiya Tsunade and Sarutobi, who had just arrived, who knew Minota's attitude, were shocked he would talk to Death itself in such a manner.

The Shinigami smirked, a rather frightening sight to behold as it revealed rows of sinisterly sharp teeth. "Even death has not changed that attitude of yours, Namikaze."

"If I let a little something like death effect me, then I wouldn't be the god I am!" Minota snickered. "I suppose you came to get me to go back to Hell?"

The Death Gods smirk broadened. "Actually, not necessarily; I have a deal for you, interested?"

"Hmm, making a deal with Death itself?" Minota shrugged, like they were talking about something insignificant like the weather. "Sure, just another thing I can ad to my extensive resume. Let's hear it, Pale Man." The Sandaime and two Sennin sighed, Minota wouldn't show respect even to Death itself.

"There are three people I want you to kill and give to me in exchange for your soul; Orochimaru of the Sound village, Hidan of the Akatsuki, and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki. All three are guilty of cheating death, of cheating **me**. If within the next four years a leaf nin, not necessarily you, kills these three, I shall let you remain alive, if not then you die in precisely four years from this second."

Minota grinned. "The answer should be damn obvious; I accept."

The Shinigami nodded, stepping back into the portal. "See you in four years, Namikaze Minota."

Minota gave a lazy wave. "Later, Oh-Pale-One."

As everyone just stared at Minota in shock, the blonde center of attention own attention was caught by his son groaning. "Note to self; do **not** fall of Gamabunta again…" Naruto groaned, pushing himself up, Naruto plopped back down into a sitting position. "Oh, hi guys." He said as he spied the genins, who looked at him oddly when they noticed his wound were healing themselves; sickening crunch telling them he had broken an arm in his fall, but even that was within his natural healing capabilities. "Shizune-san, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-san, Lady-I-Have-Never-Met, Dude-That-Looks-Like-Me… are we related?" Naruto greeted the others, pausing on Minota.

Minota grinned mischievously at his son. "Damn straight we're related; you may call me 'tou-san'."

Kyuubi and the Sins counted down in Naruto's mind. '_5. 4. 3. 2. 1…_'

"**NANI!?!?!?!**" Naruto yelled, feinting from using so much energy after such a fight.

Minota scratched the back of his head. "Uh… oops?"

* * *

(A/N)Yo. Sorry for the wait and shortness, school is a bitch... well, R&R!

* * *


	8. Waking up, meeting Tousan, and planning

Last time

* * *

"**NANI!?!?!?!**" Naruto yelled, feinting from using so much energy after such a fight. 

Minota scratched the back of his head. "Uh… oops?"

Now

* * *

Some time later, Naruto opened his bleary eyes to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling and lying in an unfamiliar, though comfy, queen size bed. Looking around, the blond jinchuriki took in the un-ornate room. His bed lay in one corner of the room a small nightstand was next to his bed that had his hitae-aite on it, a desk was directly in the corner to his right, the other corner was empty with a window showing what looked to be mid-day sun light.

'_Where the Hell am I?_' Naruto thought, pushing the covers off him and flinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up. '_'Cause it sure as Hell ain't the hospital…_'

'_Probably your room in the Namikaze estate._'

Naruto nodded, Kyuu-hime's suggestion making sense. '_That would make the most sense._' Standing up, Naruto began to stretch, his muscles stiff. '_Who changed my clothes?_' The blonde was solely in orange silk pajama bottoms. '_And how long have I been out?_' The question just kept coming, until his stomach growled, which presented a question and brought Boushoku's voice into his head. '_Where's the kitchen?_'

'_Not in the bedroom, that's for sure._' Shitto muttered.

'_No, really? I had **no** idea._' Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes at his slightly emo personality, Naruto picked up his hitae-aite and wrapped it around his right bicep he opened the door.

Closing the door to his room, the young jinchuriki looked around. The hard wood floors seemed to be the mode for the house, as the polished surface from his room continued out into the rest of the house.

He stood on the catwalk around an open view of the bottom floor, looking up Naruto saw the ceiling, so he was on the second floor of the two story building called the Namikaze estate house. Doors lined the walls every couple dozen feet, one clearly the door to the master bedroom. On the side directly opposite the doors for the mater bedroom was a spread staircase leading to the floor below.

Naruto grinned, grabbing the railing, he leaped over it. He landed with a light thud on the ground, looking a round he saw that he had been wrong; the wood floor was the mode for upstairs, the greeting area was done in a finely polished marble.

'_Food that way!_' Boushoku rejoiced in his head.

Naruto relaxed his body, allowing the Sin of endless hunger to guide him to the food; he needn't go so far as to use Mihiraku to allow the glutton that much control.

Boushoku's natural ability to find food led him through one of the side doors, which put him in the empty formal looking dinning room. '_Must be where formal meeting and such are held._' Going through the door at the other end of the formal dinning room, he walked into a much more relaxed looking eating are that was separated from a large kitchen only by a counter.

'_Much better, I'd go nuts if I had to eat dinner in that stuffy formal dinning room every day!_' Naruto snickered, not realizing he had spoken out loud until a voice responded from behind him.

"My thoughts exactly, Naruto." The aforementioned blonde spun to face what could be one of his Kage-Bunshin put through a time speeding up jutsu and wearing the standard issue jounin uniform with a white haori with fire licking the bottom and the kanji for fire written on the back in red.

Minota leaned against the doorframe as he observed his son. "We were starting to wonder if you'd wake the Hell up, Gaki, you were out for a week."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "A whole week? Normally I only need one or two days... who the Hell are you any way?"

Minota sighed dramatically. "Are you retarded? I already answered that question…_Sochi_."

Naruto froze in place as he remembered the last few seconds of consciousness he had before he feinted. "_T-t-t-tou-san?_"

Minota smiled a happy grin the rest of the rookie-_kyuu_ would relate to Naruto's real smile. "You have no idea how good it feels to be called that. Oh sure, Kakashi and Rin both took to calling me father, but it's a totally different thing to hear from your blood son…!" He trailed of, noticing Naruto's trembling and bowed head.

"What?" The older blond asked, squatting down to be at eye level with his son, though it made no difference in eye contact because Naruto's own blonde hair covered his eyes. "Not happy to see yo-"

He was cut off as Naruto tackled him, crying into his chest. "Tou-san…" Minota smiled lightly, patting his son's spiky blond hair he had inherited from himself.

"It's ok to cry, Sochi, cry and let the pain be washed away…" Minota whispered. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving any time soon."

Naruto looked up his father, overjoyed cerulean meeting calm ice blue. "D-did _K-k-kaa-san_…?"

Minota shook his head. "No… but I believe I know a way… there's an un-confirmed rumor of another _Akatsuki _member that I might appease the Shinigami with…"

Naruto's eyes widened both in surprise and confusion. "The Shinigami? 'Akatsuki'?"

The Yellow flash chuckled. "Come. I need to fill you in."

* * *

Minota, under a genjutsu making him look like a nondescript ninja; short with dark blue hair and brown eyes and the standard chunin uniform. And Naruto, after putting on some civilian clothes, a white wife beater khaki pants and normal shoes, ran across the rooftops towards the Hokage tower.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yeah, Sochi?"

"Why put yourself under a genjutsu? The village would welcome you back gratefully…"

Minota sighed. "Naruto, don't you think they would demand that we use are enemies to bring back their lovers, as we're going to kill them anyway? But the method for the Edo-Tensei is more **torture** then it is killing, and the Shinigami would simply come and reclaim them. I can't go on a tirade on how the dead should stay dead, as that would make me a fuckin hypocrite; So, I'm going to restart my ninja career, under the name '_Futame _Arashi'."

Naruto nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Now what was that 'Akatsuki' you mentioned earlier?"

"Wait 'till we get to my old office."

Naruto huffed. "Fine."

Minota grinned as he eyed the Hokage monument. "So, I here you got my prankster genes, painting the Hokage monument?"

Naruto smiled, his mood doing a 180. "Yeah…" With that as the topic starter, they spoke of pranking methods the rest of the way to Sarutobi's office.

* * *

Tsunade's eye twitched. She and Shizune had been waiting in the Hokage's since Minota had sent her a note via Gamakichi that Naruto was awake and he was bringing him to the old mans office to talk. She had come early so she could talk to Minota and his brat, but she had forgotten the perverted tendencies of her former sensei and former teammate. "WOULD YOU PUT THOSE AWAY?" She yelled, not leaving room for argument. 

Sighing, the two aged perverts put away their orange covered porno, the personal work of the self dubbed 'Super Pervert' Jiraiya.

"You still read that trash, Jiji? And you still write it, Ero-sensei?" Minota questioned the old pervs as he opened the door, and he and Naruto stepping into his old office. "Hey." He greeted Tsunade as he dropped the genjutsu.

Jiraiya glared at his former student. "Not all of us can walk up to a woman, say 'let's fuck', and not only **not** get slapped but actually **get** laid, Minota; that trait is yours alone…"

Sarutobi looked at the clock hanging over one of his book selves, ignoring Jiraiya as he went on a rant about how unfair it was that Minota could have such ease with getting laid. "You're exactly twenty seconds early, as always, Minota."

The newly dubbed 'Futame Arashi' stuck his tongue at the reinstated Hokage. "Yep, and I predict Kakashi and Rin should be here in 3. 2. 1." When he said '1', Kakashi and Rin poofed into existence right behind him; Kakashi fixing his facemask and both smoothing out their clothes.

The Yellow Flash smirked. "Catching up, were you?" Minota's smirk broadened at Naruto's shocked look.

"**Nani**?! You're here **on time**?! Who are you and did you do to Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled, looking at Kakashi like he was an alien.

Minota snickered. "He won't dare be late to something I order him to; I have black mail that would make his life a living Hell." Minota reached into his right pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "These…" The blonde waved the envelope around, causing his silver haired student to sweat. "Are pictures of Kakashi, **without** his **damn** **mask." **

Naruto gaped. "How'd you get those? Me and my team spent a whole day trying to get that mask off him!"

The second oldest blonde, Tsunade being the oldest, in the room laughed heartily as he pocketed the envelope. "That's the difference between three genin and a Hokage. As for how I did it… that's a secret."

At this point Rin broke in. "You wanted to talk to us, sensei?"

Minota nodded, his expression returning to its serious self. "Yes. As you all know, I filled Naruto in on the way here, the Shinigami made me a deal; kill Orochimaru of the Sound village, Hidan of the Akatsuki, and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki within the next four years; and he'll allow me to remain alive. The catch being they have to be leaf's nin that kills them. Jiraiya?"

The longhaired _inja_ pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "Right. My information network has turned up some information on the last two, was well as some new Intel on Orochimaru and another person that we'll get to later. First; Hidan. Hidan is a follower of Jashin, an occult religion that allows him some form of immortality, no other information. Kakuzu; Hidan's partner and apparently another with some form of immortality jutsu, no other information. Orochimaru; we already know more then we really want to… And then there is 'Sasori', apparently he is yet another Akatsuki with a 'immortality' jutsu of some kind, no other info is known; we, Minota and I, believe we might be able pull another deal with the Shinigami if we kill this Sasori."

Room was silent, everyone thinking over what Jiraiya had said.

'_Ask them what Akatsuki is, Baka_.' Naruto nodded, not arguing with Taida. "What the Hell is Akatsuki?"

"They are a group of S-class nuke-nin. Their objective is unknown, but it some how includes the capture of the Nine Demon Lords, which would mean they'd be coming for you as you are Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Jiraiya answered. "All we know about the group includes what we told you, that it has 9 members, and Orochimaru defected from the group." With that, the room went silent again.

'_Let me speak to them._' Naruto blinked as Taida's lazy voice floated through his mind. Ignoring the odd looks he got from such abrupt out of place move, Naruto sat down in one of Sarutobi's more comfortable chair.

"Mihiraku; Taida." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes and letting his body slouch. When he opened his eyes again, the room was staring into sharp, though lazy, intelligent blue eyes with horizontal slit pupils. "Hello, name's Taida." He greeted, his voice dripping a laziness that shamed even Shikamaru. "The Strategist of the Seven."

The impossibly sharp eyes traveled over each of them, giving a wry smile when he met the lazy eye of Kakashi. "I like you, you're lazy..." That was all he said, and there was silence as they waited for the Sin to speak.

"You're an old bag, aren't you?" Taida dead panned at Tsunade, who wasn't even looking at the woman.

Everyone in the room gasped, wondering how he had seen through one of the most advanced genjutsu out there with no apparent effort.

"H-h-how?" Tsunade stuttered.

Taida shrugged, pointing a finger at his eyes. "Being lied to is bothersome, these eyes see through physical 'lies', or 'genjutsu', simply put; genjutsu doesn't work on me." Taida smirked at their shocked looks.

Kakashi got through his surprise first. "What do you need, Taida-san? As you are the Sin of Sloth, I doubt you came on a whim."

Taida nodded. "I came to talk strategy. Gather as much information on those four as possible, we need to keep Tou-san alive, he's a good asset, especially with Konoha in this state…" He looked around, they nodded their consent.

"That makes sense." Jiraiya conceded.

Taida scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You said they were after the Demon Lords?"

"Yes, we don't know why though."

"Hmm…" Taida hummed to himself as he planned. "We need to re-ally with Suna." That single statement caused everyone; yes even Arashi, to yell.

"NANI?!"

The lazy Sin nodded. "We both need the support of another strong village, and they have a jinchuriki, Subaku Gaara contains Shukaku; who has been driven insane by the Yondaime Kazekage's shitty seal. Allying with them gains support for the village, and brings a jinchuriki under guard. I assume you already have a mission to go there to talk about their terms of surrender?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. In three days a team and I will be heading to Suna for that purpose."

Taida nodded again. "Good. I, or rather Naruto, **will**…" He accented the last word with enough Killer Intent to get the point through. "Be going with. Also, either Jiraiya or Minota-san must come as well."

"Why are we needed?" Jiraiya asked, though he had a guess.

"One of you is needed to fix Gaara's seal." Taida answered, proving Jiraiya's guess correct. "Hmm…? It seems Sakura-san and Hinata-san wish to speak to you, old-bag, they're waiting outside the door."

Everyone blinked. "So, now you're telling us that, like the Byakugan, you can see through walls?"

Taida nodded. "As well as the 360 view, both are helpful things for my position as the Seven's 'Strategist'." Suddenly Naruto's eyes returned to normal. "Let them in, Jiji."

Sarutobi nodded. "Come in."

With that, the two girls walked in, looking extremely nervous under the gazes of some of the leafs greatest ninja.

* * *

_(A/N) Yo!_

_Tou-san – _Father

_Kaa-san – _Mother

_ Sochi – _Son

_Futame – _For a second time

_Inja - _Hermit

Return to Top

* * *


	9. Two New MedicNins

Last Time

* * *

Sarutobi nodded. "Come in." 

With that, the two girls walked in, looking extremely nervous under the gazes of some of the leafs greatest ninja.

* * *

-Earlier-

Sakura was determined. Having witnessed what Sasuke's, hell even Naruto's, progress while she stayed relatively the same, she had resolved to get stronger. So she decided to go get Kakashi-sensei to teach her **something**, **anything**, she had no idea what had possessed her, but she had ended up at the foot of the Hokage tower.

"H-hello, Sakura-san." The pink haired girl jumped, spinning to face the source of the voice, it was Hinata.

"Oh, hello Hinata-san. Please don't scare me like that again, ok?" Sakura greeted the lavender haired girl as she calmed her still racing heart.

Hinata giggled, which surprised the other girl. '_She must be getting some confidence._'

'**_Go, Hinata!_**' Sakura smiled slightly, even her 'Inner Sakura' was routing for the bashful Hyuuga.

"How are you?"

Hinata smiled; while still shy it was a much broader smile then what she usually did. "Hai. Father seems to be in a happy mood recently, he hasn't put me down or anything! And Neji has fully healed and seems to be making an attempt to be nicer too!"

Sakura could tell the, positive, impact the difference in Hinata's home life was having on her. "That's great!"

'**_That guy with the stick up his ass can feel happy?_**'

'_Oh, shush you, this means a lot to Hinata!_' Sakura scolded her Inner voice. "That's great, Hinata-chan! But I meant are your injuries ok now?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai. I'm fine, but the hospital time made me realize something; I want to be a med-nin! They're great, they can heal people and I've always been good at making healing creams so…"

Sakura grinned. "Good, it'll be fun to have a partner to learn with."

"Uh?"

"I also want to be a med-nin. I talked to my Kaa-san yesterday, she's a retired chunin, and she said med-nin would suit me more then being an offense nin. And I've always had good chakra control…"

Hinata smiled. "It would be great to have a friend to learn with."

Sakura held out her hand. "To being medic-nins!"

Hinata slapped hands with the other girl. "To being medic-nins!"

Shizune smiled, she had left the room to escape the perverts a few moments ago, as she spoke from the side of the two girls. "You want to be medic nins, do you?"

The two girls jumped and snapped to attention, Sakura recognized the lady immediately. "Hai, Shizune-san." She said bowing to the selected next Hokage's personal assistant.

Shizune blinked. "How do you know me…?"

"You're the 'Shizune' who was introduced at the same time Sandaime-sama introduced his selected successor to Hokage, Godaime Tsunade."

Shizune blinked again. "You recognize me from the announcement ceremony?" Sakura nodded. "You have a pretty good memory…"

"Hai, near photographic."

Shizune grinned; if the girl wanted to be a medic that trait would be damn helpful. "And you?"

Hinata managed to push down her blush. "A good memory, but I wouldn't call it photographic."

"Don't listen to her, Shizune-san, Hinata has a memory as good as mine, the only reason I scored higher then her in the academy was because she was to nervous during the verbal exam." Sakura spoke up for her new friend.

'_These two have potential…_' "How would you too like me to teach you? If you learn everything I teach you, I'll pass you up the chain to Tsunade. (1)" The black haired girl smirked at the excited looks on the younger girls' faces. "But first, as I'm still an apprentice myself, I need to go get Tsunade's permission to teach someone. Come with me." With that, Shizune spun on her heel and walked into the Hokage Tower.

Looking at each other excitedly, they ran to catch up with their, possible, new teacher.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the door to Sarutobi's office. "Come in." They, all three, blinked at each other. They hadn't announced themselves yet, so how had he known they were there? Shrugging it off, Shizune opened the door and pushed the two girls whom she was considering training inside.

Hinata and Sakura looked around in shock. They had known they had entered the Hokage's office, but they had not expected so many people to be there; the Sandaime and Godaime Hokage's, the Godaime's last, loyal, teammate Jiraiya, Kakashi and Rin, both high ranking jounin, a chunin, and…

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned at the two girls.

Sakura's surprise showed, and Hinata lost the look of confidence she had been trying to keep up to replace it with a furious blush.

"Tsunade-sensei." Shizune said, bringing the rooms' attention to herself. "I would like permission to give these girls medic-nin training."

Tsunade blinked. "These girls want to be medic-nin?" She looked to the girls themselves for an answer, they nodded nervously. "…I don't have a problem with it but you're going to need their current sensei's permission."

Shizune looked at Kakashi. "Any problem with you?"

The silver haired jounin shook his head. "No. I was going to suggest medic nin training, as well as genjutsu, for Sakura anyway. She's suited for medic-jutsu and genjutsu, and I'm not good enough to teach either." Kakashi said, smiling his patented eye smile.

Shizune smiled. "Ok, I'll be right back." Making a quick seal, the medic poofed off.

"So, medic nins?" Naruto smirked getting up and hugging the two girls. "You two will be great!"

It was a testament to Hinata's new confidence that she didn't feint like she normally would have, but she was damn close. '_Naruto-kun is hugging me, **and** he said I'd be great!_' Was all her panicked mind could comprehend.

Sakura's reaction and mental thoughts were quite different then her friend. '_When did Naruto catch up to my height?_' She thought absently.

'_Cha! Forget that! Feel how toned his muscles are!? Naruto-kun is a slab of fuckin sculptured marble, and you're thinking about his height?!_' Sakura's own case of extra voices in her head stated loudly. '_Now if it was his 'little friend's' **length** you were wondering about..._'

Sakura blushed heavily. '_Shut up! I like Sasuke-kun not Naruto-kun!_'

Inner Sakura smirked. '_Naruto-**kun** was it? And I'll tell you, **again**; Sasuke is an emo; the type of emo that is **not** stable enough to be good relationship material! Besides being an emo he's more then likely gay, what guy wouldn't at least date **one** of the crazy fan-girls, if nothing else to say he had a girlfriend so they had to leave him alone? He's **supposedly** a 'genius', but he's never even **tried **that course of action!_'

Sakura sighed, her inner personality had never been in favor of her crush on Sasuke (1), in fact she had been more towards Naruto then the Uchiha avenger. '_Sasuke-kun is **not** gay! And you will not steer me from Sasuke-kun to Naruto-kun!_'

Sakura could her other self's satisfied smirk in her mental voice. '_Again with the 'kun' suffix for Naruto-kun's name? Besides, he has m.p.d. to, like you!_'

'_Uh?_'

Inner Sakura sighed. '_Were you paying attention to that Nikuyoku guy, who was also damn hot by the way, when he explained the Shichigekido blood line? He, as well as that Koumon guy, were other personalities, of Naruto–kun! Any idiot who listened to Nikuyoku's explanation could figure that out!_'

Naruto's shout brought her out of her mental argument. "It's not like that!"

Sakura blinked, hitting Naruto into the floor on reflex. "Umm, sorry, zoned out, what happened?" She asked Hinata.

Over in her part of the room, Tsunade smirked at the pink haired girls powerful hit. '_She already has my 'monster strength'…_' She laughed quietly to her self.

"That man," The lavender haired girl indicated Minota. "Made some comment to N-N-Naruto-kun about 'getting started on those C.R.R.?'."

Sakura blinked again. "What does C.R.R. stand for?"

Minota smirked as he prepared to tell the two girl exactly what C.R.R. stood for, but as he was about to speak Naruto interrupted him.

"Don't you tell them, Tou-san!!!" Naruto yelled loudly from his place on the floor, realizing his mistake a moment later.

"'Tou-san'?" The two girls repeated confusedly, the reast of the room twitched.

Naruto winched as the room glared at him. "Uh... oops?" He chuckled nervously, using the same phrase his father had used two days before.

"**'OOPS'?!**" The older occupants of the room yelled at the blond.

Minota sighed as he calmed down. "Do you trust these two, Sochi?" He asked his son, not bothering to call him Naruto to keep the cover up now. "Or do I have to research some memory suppressing seals?"

Naruto nodded, as he stood up. "Yes... just don't tell them about my... tenant."

Nodding Sarutobi looked at the two young girls. "What you two are about to hear is an S-class secret, are you aware of what divulging this information's penalty is?"

The two girls nodded nervously. "D-d-death." Sakura said shakily.

"Knowing that do you still want to know?"

The two shared a nervous look before nodding. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi looked to Minota, who nodded and dropped his genjutsu (he looked the same as he did when he found Naruto in the kitchen.),

Sakura and Hinata gasped, they knew who this was easily. "Y-Y-Y-Yondaime Hokage-sama?" Sakura stuttered, Hinata not even managing that.

"The one and only." Minota nodded with a smirk. Getting a serious he proceeded to explain his resurrection and it's requirements, neatly sidestepping mentioning Kyuubi other then using her as a example of what Akatsuki was after.

He had just finished when Shizune poofed back into the room. "Kurenai-san says it's... fine... Naruto blew it, didn't he?" Shizune finished with a sweat drop.

"You bet your silver-haired-jounin loving ass he did." Minota both agreed and teased.

Shizune blushed, Kakashi acted unconcerned, and Rin eyed Shizune carefuly, her thoughts unguessable. "Minota-sama!" Shizune yelled.

The afore mentioned man snickered. "What? He has C.R.R too..." With that the tension in the room was broke, and they began to talk lightly of other topics for awhile.

'_I guess even the strongest of people, are still people in the end._' Sakura pondered, watching the close knit group of people that was all but family to each other in front of her and Hinata. '_I feel like an outsider looking in..._'

She was cut off as Naruto called her and Hinata over. "Sakura! Hinata! Come and join in!"

Smiling, the two girls took seats and joined in the talk.

* * *

An hour later, the two girls were leaving. "Bye, everyone." Sakura and Hinata said as they left the room, everyone still in the room waved them off with various 'good-byes'. 

Minota smirked at the closed door the two had just stepped through. '_I'm going to have to remind Hisashi about that marriage contract between the Namikaze's and Hyuuga... and also push Naruto's buttons to get him to admit he likes both... and then to get him to exercise his C.R.R... _' Minota was already plotting away at schemes to get Naruto together with the two girls. '_Maybe I can get Nikuyoku's help, I seriously doubt the Sin of Lust would mind having a harem..._'

Sarutobi 'ah-hemmed' loudly, bringing the rooms attention to himself. "May we finish our talk with Taida-san?" They had all agreed to treat the Sins as individual beings, meaning they didn't use the same honorfics that they used for Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "If I can wake the the bum up, hold on..." Naruto closed his eyes, going into a light meditation as he tried to wake the lazy Sin. "Mihiraku; Donyoku." Naruto mumbled, causing the eyebrows in the room; they were going to meet the Sin of Greed?

When Naruto opened his eyes, they thought they had hear wrong and Naruto had said Nikuyoko not Donyoku, but then they took a good look at the purple eyes; the lust was still there, but it was more broad then just for sexual pleasure, they wanted more then that. The shade was also wrong, while they were both a beautiful shade of purple, Donyoku's was decidedly darker then his counterpart. The other difference in the eyes was the fact the pupil was thin slit.

"Hello. Taida is asleep, so I came out. Title's Donyoku; Business Man of the Seven." He had a hand to his chest in gesture. His posture, and the aura coming off him, was the one of the most powerful the people in the room had yet to see/feel; a mixture of Koumons Nikuyokus and Taidas, like he had taken the best parts of those three's presences had made them into his own. "Well? What did you need?"

Sarutobi broke out of entrapment of those eyes to answer. "Well, since you were kind enough to select some people for the mission to Suna, would you mind filling in the blanks?"

"Hmm... I assume you're bringing Tsunade as she's going to be Hokage soon?" The Sandaime nodded. "Hmm... will you be bringing Shizune, Tsunade?" The future Godaime nodded. "Well that automatically includes Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan... so that's seven..." Donyoku tapped his chin. "Hmm... I think we should be fine with three Hokages, ourself (2), a seasoned medic nin aprentice and two rookie medic-nin apprentices." He looked around, his slitted violet eyes daring them to object.

Sarutobi nodded, as did the others. "That is fine, Donyoku-san."

Donyoku nodded, a small grin twisting his lips. "See ya when I see ya." With a blink the normal Naruto returned, the room couldn't suppress a sigh as the weight of the violet eyed mans presence was lifted. Naruto grinned as he stood up.

"I'm goin ta go catch Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, maybe they'd like some ramen in celebration of their medic-nin apprentice titles...!" He paused at the door before adding. "Oh, and I'll inform them about the mission too..." With that Naruto rushed out the door to catch up with the two girls with a head start on him.

Everyone still in the room grinned, smirked, or giggled perversly as they waved the boy off. '_Maybe I wont have to push those buttons after all..._' Minota thought absently.

* * *

(A/N)Yo! 

(1) This is highly Au, inner Sakura-cannon was all for Sasuke, but I changed it up to speed up Sakura's shifting effections since I can't write romance very well...

(2) 'ourself' is used for him and the others in the Narutos' mind.

See ya all next chapter!

* * *


	10. Kumo at it Again?

Last time

* * *

Everyone still in the room grinned, smirked, or giggled perversely as they waved the boy off. '_Maybe I won't have to push those buttons after all..._' Minota thought absently.

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto had woke up, and the Suna-Konoha negotiation team was gathering at the West Gate, Naruto and Minota the first to arrive. 

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Naruto asked through a yawn and a throbbing headache.

Minota snickered at his son; he was in the guise of 'Futame' just in case someone was looking out a window.

"Not a morning person, Sochi?" His response was a low growl, which only caused him to laugh harder. "Or is your first hangover just **that** bad?" Another growl.

Huffing, Naruto sat himself against the large gate, fiddling with the chunin vest he wore over a dark blue T-shirt. '_I still can't believe **we** of all people were the only who advanced… Not to mention all the other stuff that happened yesterday…_' Having nothing better to do with the time till the others show up, Naruto thought about the things that had transpired yesterday.

Flash back

* * *

Naruto suppressed a growl as he leaped across the rooftops, quickly approaching the Hokage Tower where a messenger bird had told him to go. '_If Jiji and Baa-san don't have something important to talk to me about…_' He let the thought trail off. 

The fox boy blinked as Shikamaru appeared next to him, and keeping pace with him, heading towards the Tower as well. "Yo, Naruto."

"Yo, Shikamaru." Naruto greeted back. Those were the only words they exchanged until they reached the tower, jumping through a window into the waiting room in front of the Hokage office. Shizune didn't blink as the two landed in front of her secretary's desk; the window has been left open to spare ninja that couldn't teleport the hassle of climbing the stairs after all.

Looking at the clock on her desk, Shizune grinned. "Right on time, Nara-san, Naruto-Kun. Go right on in." She waved them off, going back to her paper work.

The Nara genius raised an eyebrow. '_'Kun'? She's only been in the village since the evasion, which Naruto was unconscious for two days after… meaning Naruto most either of known her before, maybe a family friend? Or that he spends a lot of time here…_' Deciding to leave whatever connection Naruto had to the future Godaime's assistant, and most likely the Godaime to be herself, Shikimaru walked into the office.

A few minutes later, the two former genin walked out of the office, wearing chunin vests; they were the only two too make chunin! '_Ha. Now I get to summon foxes!_'

In Naruto's mind Kyuu-hime giggled. '_Yes you do, Naruto-kun, that was the bet._' She panted.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. '_Why are you panting…?_'

Kyuubi giggled again. '_Just getting to know Nikuyoku a little better._' He could hear a rather satisfied tone in her voice. '_I can't remember the last time I had a session this good._'

Naruto mentally blushed, that was a little too much information thank you! Schooling his features, Naruto smirked at his lazy friend. "Can you believe **we** made chunin?" He questioned his tone sounding like he didn't quite believe it.

The pineapple head couldn't stop his own minute grin. "I know what you mean… The noise Ino's going to make will give me a mind grain for sure" At the thought of the blonde haired girls high pitch shriek to come, the small grin became a heavy frown. "Bothersome…"

Laughing at his black haired friend, Naruto stood on the windowsill, getting ready to take off. "Speaking of woman, I'm supposed to be meeting with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan at Ichiraku in…" He took a look at the wall clock, noticing it was already 12:35. "_Kuso_! I'm late!" With that panicked yell, Naruto took off with vigor.

Shikimaru smirked. "Totally whipped, just like my old man…" Taking a look at the clock, the genius paled. "Kuso! **I'm** late!" Shikimaru took off with the same vigor as Naruto had.

It was Shizune's turn to smirk. "Hehe, looks like you're **both** whipped." The secretary chuckled to herself.

Naruto was about half way to the ramen stand where he'd have to face the wrath of two, well one as Hinata wouldn't do anything, when he heard a scream. "What the fuck…?" Naruto asked, looking around from his place on a rooftop. "Hmm…" Concentrating chakra into his eyes, he focused on the lazy eyes of Taida. When he opened them again, his blue eyes had the slitted pupils of the lazy Sin, though the posture made it clear Naruto was still in control.

Eyes darting around, seeing through the walls and other obstructions he found the source of the scream. A gang surrounded a small girl she was gagged which explained the ceased screaming, she couldn't be more then 9. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, allowing them to return to normal so that he didn't waste any more chakra then need be.

'_I smell storms; great amounts of rain and thunder._' Naruto narrowed his now normal blue eyes.

'_Kumogakure nin?_'

'_Most likely._' Taida agreed. '_If I remember your history classes from the academy, Kumo and Konoha never got along, so it would stand to reason they'd use this opportunity… the question is; who did they kidnap? My monies on one of the noble families youngest… wouldn't the youngest noble be Hinata's little sister, Hanabi?_'

Eyes widening at the last part, Naruto took a closer look at the girl with Taida's eyes. At the same moment, the gagged girl looked up, and their eyes met, she had her Byakugan active so they saw each other. She mouthed 'help', before one of the Kumo-nin hit her on the neck and knocked her out.

With a growl, Naruto's eyes switched to the slitted pupil red eyed glare of Gekido and beast Kyuubi.

'_Kill them._' Kyuubi growled in side Naruto's mind, Gekido cheering his support. "Mihiraku; Gekido!" Naruto yelled. Chainless shackles appeared on his ankles and wrists. With a burst of Kyuubi's crimson chakra. Gekido took off at the nins, going right through the tree that had been keeping him out of sight of the captures.

* * *

The Kumo-nin had no idea what hit them. One second they were making their get away after the successful kidnapping of the youngest Hyuuga heiress, when there was a burst of malevolent chakra from ahead of them. Suddenly, not even half a second after the burst of chakra, a blonde haired ninja burst through the tree that he had been using for cover. 

They were too surprised to react as the blonde demon, for what else had such a chakra, threw his arms behind him before throwing them forward. The claw like nails pierced the civilian clothes they wore for camouflage like butter, going right through their hearts and killing them instantly. But the hands didn't stop there, without stopping to remove the bodies the arms continued on, wrapping around the necks of two more and swiftly breaking their necks.

Gekido retracted his arms as he landed, glaring at the shocked leader of the squad. The shocked captain growled, picking up Hanabi the jounin took off running; he could take the boy, the others had fallen to surprise, but he couldn't handle the ninja that the child was bound to have caught the attention of with that massive burst of malicious chakra.

Gekido growled, preparing to make chase, when the man was sent flying backwards into the stump of the tree he had flown through earlier. Red eyes trailing back to where the man had been sent flying from, the Sin saw that Hanabi was save, standing behind her father shyly; Hiashi himself was smirking at the incarnation of wrath.

"Are you the Kyuubi, Naruto, or one of those other personalities?" The Clan Head asked, his voice unafraid even at the possibility of this being the nine-tails.

"Gekido."

Hiashi nodded. "One of the others then…" He eyed the Sin's handiwork. "Your name suits you, Gekido-san. I owe you and the other yous as well, a great debt for finding my daughter. I invite you to dine at the Hyuuga estate to night, we eat at 7 sharp, please do not be late." With that, the noble turned on his heel and left with his daughter. "Oh, and dress as best you can, Naruto-san."

Naruto, he had reverted as the man spoke, could only blink in shock. "What the fuck just happened…?"

* * *

Naruto fidgeted as he stood in front of the gate to the main house of the Hyuuga compound, he wore a simple but elegant black silk kimono with the yin-yang on the back, his father told him that the Hyuuga preferred traditional dress, and geta on his feet, his hitae-aite was tied to his right bicep causing it to be hidden under the pillow sleeves of his kimono. He was just about to knock when the gate slid open on their own. 

"Naruto." Neji greeted.

"Hello, Neji." Naruto returned, not sure how he should act next to his opponent from the exams.

Neji smirked, reading the nervousness in Naruto's posture. "No hard feelings, Naruto, I needed the wake up call." He bowed. "Thank you for that."

Naruto blinked, he hadn't expected that reaction. "Welcome, I guess." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So, can I come in?"

"Of course." Neji laughed, it wasn't a very open and hearty one but he **is** a Hyuuga; he had a family reputation to uphold. "Follow me, Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama would be more then happy to entertain you for the next 20 minutes till dinner." Naruto nodded, following the Hyuuga to the training field in the back of the traditional home, where they found the two girls going through a light kata.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan." Naruto greeted, Neji had excused himself to go wash up for dinner. His voice startled the two girls, both looking over at him with a light blush.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata asked, her stuttering completely gone but her voice still shy.

"Naruto-sama…?" That one made Naruto blush and look at Hanabi questionably.

"Why the 'sama'?" The blonde asked, confused.

Hanabi giggled. "You did save my life…" The 10 year old took a good at him, concentrating a lot at his eyes. "Your eyes are different." She sounded confused. "I thought only the Uchiha could change their eye color…?"

Naruto chuckled. "My eyes change to a lot more colors then the Uchiha do, Hanabi-chan, and please drop the 'sama'."

Hanabi giggled again. "Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama, no changey!" She said using that cute voice kids could get away with anything with.

Hinata couldn't suppress her own giggle at Naruto's groan. "Fine, Hanabi-chan, you win; no changey." Naruto grinned as he heard the dinner chime. "Shall we go eat…?"

"So, you **did** have decent clothing to join the Hyuuga for dinner under such … circumstances." Hiashi spoke from behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't jump in surprise, which surprised the Hyuuga Clan Head. "Hai, Hiashi-san. I asked Jiji what would be appropriate for such an occasion." Not exactly a lie, Sarutobi had been there when he had asked his father. "He said the Hyuuga appreciated traditional clothing for a thank you dinner."

Hiashi nodded. "Follow me, girls you two." Hiashi ordered turning and beginning his trek to the dinner room. "Who is this 'Jiji' you referred to, Naruto-san?" He was curious, 'Jiji' was a very familiar term and, as far as Hiashi knew, he had no living family.

Naruto answered absently, to busy looking around to see the surprised look on the youngest Hyuuga's face at his answer. "Old man Hokage, he was real helpful."

While Hanabi's shock at Naruto's familiarness with such an important person was clear, the other two weren't so shocked; Hinata since she already knew of the close relationship between the two.

'_Hinata did tell me Naruto-san was in the office when she became a medic-nin apprentice, and he's going to be on the Suna negotiation team; which shows Sarutobi most know him well._' Hiashi thought as he guided them to the head table of the three tables in the grand dining room. The room had three tables, the Main House one that sat on a raised level from the other two, then the Clan Councils table, and finally the Branch House table.

The four sat down at the head table Hiashi at the head, Naruto one seat down from Hiashi's right and directly across from Hinata who had Hanabi sitting on her left. This left four spots open at the head table; the one's on either side of Hiashi, one next to Naruto, and the other end spot.

"What happened to the leader?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

The answer sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. "I gave him to Ibiki." Naruto nodded watching people fill into their seats, they in turn looked at him like he was an abnormality.

'_Of course._' Naruto thought. '_Many here know me as the 'Demon Child', and even if they don't sitting with the main family would be considered… odd._'

When everyone was seated, Hiashi called for attention.

"As you all know, earlier today Hanabi was kidnapped." Hiashi began as he stood up. "The culprits were the same as the ones who kidnapped Hinata seven years ago." This brought enraged looks to many of the faces in the room. "The Kumo nin were much more prepared this time, and with Konoha in this state it was an easy enough infiltration. They infiltrated, found my daughter when she was on one of her walks, killed her guard, and made their escape."

"About 10 minutes later four of them were dead and the leader is currently wishing that he was the same. They had apparently forgotten to gag Hanabi, after she regained conciseness she managed to scream loudly enough for the passing Naruto-san's…" He gestured to the nervous blonde, who wouldn't be nervous with a room full Hyuuga sizing you up? "Attention to be caught."

"Within two minutes of Naruto-sans interference four of the five were dead, and the leader is now getting Ibiki's… hospitality." Everyone in the room flinched at the mention of the heavily scarred mans 'hospitality'. "Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto is a friend of the Hyuuga, and any attack on him will be met as if it was an attack on myself or my daughters."

Eyes wide, Naruto stuttered. "Hiashi-san, you do realize all the enemies you just made through out the entire village, correct? Many still hate me for… that incident." Naruto avoided directly mentioning what 'that incident' was in front of the two girls.

Hiashi nodded. "Another thing; Uzumaki is forgiven of his families miss doing of thirteen years ago in the eyes of the Hyuuga." He stated as he sat down. Leaning over he whispered so that only Naruto could hear. "Sorry for pegging it on your family, but I'm sure you didn't want Hinata and Hanabi to know about 'that' quite yet."

Naruto nodded, replying in the same tone so that only Hiashi heard. "It's fine, and thank you, besides; Uzumaki isn't my true family name. I suppose I need to stand up and say a little?" Hiashi nodded, looking curious at the comment about Naruto's family.

'_That was cutting it close._'

'_I know Taida, but Tou-san said we could trust Hyuuga Hiashi with the secret if we chose to. Koumon, some help with the 'your welcome' speech, please._'

'_Of course, Naruto, this is the type of thing I'm best at, after all._'

Naruto stood, standing as tall and proud as he could. "Thank you for the pardon and the compliments, Hiashi-san, but it is undue. I had the element of surprise, my… special chakra had shocked them enough for me to kill the four chunin before they reacted, and the jounin ran trying to avoid meeting anyone who had sensed my chakra spike; he just happened to run right into you." As he spoke, Naruto made sure to make eye contact with everyone.

"As for the crimes of my… family, I am **not** my family." He bowed to the crowd of Hyuuga, turning to face Hiashi. "Thank you again for the pardon and you are welcome." Bowing again, Naruto sat back down, still with his rigid, for him anyway, posture.

Hiashi nodded. "Bring in the food." On his order, the side door opened to let in some servants with trays of sushi and other traditional high class foods.

An hour later the majority of the Hyuuga had left, leaving only those at the head table. Hiashi grinned handing the boy, who had been drinking tea up to that point, a sake cup. "Here, boy, have a drink." Though he had had a bit himself, the Hyuuga was no where near tipsy. "You two as well, but don't expect it to happen again soon; especially you Hanabi." He passed sake cups to his two daughters, filling them from his jug.

Naruto smiled down at his cup. "I think Tou-san wouldn't mind me having my first taste of sake with you, Hiashi." He had been told to drop the 'san' and just call him Hiashi during the dinner.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who was your father, Naruto?" Naruto's condition had been to drop the 'san' in his own name.

Naruto smiled up at the man, the prankster in him jumping for joy in anticipation of Hiashi's look when he found out. "Namikaze Minota, The Yondaime Hokage, and the man you called your best friend; to the point you were each other's best man for your weddings. The only reason you weren't named my godfather was so Kakashi could have me legally to raise if my parents died, since he and Rin couldn't have kids." Hiashi froze, his sake cup almost to his mouth.

"I told you my real family name isn't Uzumaki, its Namikaze-Uzumaki; I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." For the first time, Naruto introduced himself as his father's son.

Hanabi and Hiashi were shocked; Hinata was spared such because she already knew. '_Minota's kid?!! Now that think about it, they do look almost identical… and no one else knew about Minota's marriage other then the few who attended…_' The pale eyed man felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

Naruto smiled. "Its fine, Hiashi, Kakashi and Rin would have done the same. You didn't know." He took a swig from his cup. "This is good stuff." Smiling off their shock, everyone drank up.

End Flash back

* * *

"Hello." Tsunade greeted as she walked up, the rest of the group behind her. 

Naruto winched in pain as his head throbbed at the loud noise of everyone saying good morning.

"Naruto-kun, Tou-san told me to give you this." Hinata said, handing the blond a pill.

"What is it?"

"Hangover relieve." The Drinkers of the group deadpanned together. "And the best kind Konoha has."

Naruto nodded, downing the pill. He blinked as his head ache left almost immediately. "Wow, supper fast acting." The same people who had answered his question nodded in agreement.

"Yep, Gods, and I don't mean that pale old Shinigami either, gift to the world." Minota grinned.

"To Suna!" Naruto cheered, grinning like the Fox boy he was.

* * *

Yo. This reeked filler, didn't it? But there is meaning to this chapter(other then getting Naruto excepted by the Hyuuga)it just won't come into play for awhile... I don't think I added any new terms so... keep reading! Next comes Suna and Gaara!.. and Temari of course ;) I also kinda forgot Hanabi's age... so I just went with 9... 

Return to Top

* * *


	11. Traveling and Revenge

Last time

* * *

"To Suna!" Naruto cheered, grinning like the Fox boy he was. 

Now

* * *

Naruto's enthusiasm lasted right up till they started across the desert the day after they left the village, he quickly discovered he had a disliking for the intense heat of the giant sand covered areas days. The others were the same, coming from a forestry area they were all use to cooler temperatures. Minota was the only one holding up well, apparently he was using a high level wind element control exercise to keep him cool, it caused a light breeze to wrap around his body and kept him cool as a side effect. They had talked before they hit the dessert, but the trip after that point had been mostly silent; their tempers were high due to the heat. 

They all smiled happily as the gates of Suna came into view, after three days of travel in the desert they had reached their destination. The guards at the gate opened the large wooden gates silently, having nothing to say to the victorious side of the battle. On the other side Temari stood waiting, she had been warned of their early arrival by a messenger bird sent by one of the advanced guard that had spotted the Leaf nin.

"Greetings, delegation from Konohagakure, I am Subaku Temari and I shall be your guide during your stay here." Temari greeted with a bow.

Sarutobi nodded. "Greeting, Subaku-san, I am Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Sasuke, this is my entourage." He gestured behind him where the others stood.

Temari nodded to them as she came up from her bow, though her eyes widened as she recognized the blond that had fought her brother on almost equal terms she kept her face calm. "As Hokage-sama and his entourage arrived early, and it is already late." True, it had been night for a good hour. "Baki-sensei, the temporary Kazekage, will meet with you tomorrow; he is already in a meeting with the Suna council that is expected to run long."

Sarutobi nodded. "That is fine." He mumbled something incoherent, even Naruto's demoniacally advanced hearing only picked out 'I understand council meetings well enough' or something to that effect. "Could you please navigate us to where we will be staying?"

"Hai, please follow me." Temari answered, turning around and walking down the street towards the Kazekage compound at the foot of the Kazekage tower. They walked in silence until Naruto's stomach growled loudly enough that those who knew of the Kyuubi's presence in Naruto thought the sound was demon herself.

"Hehe, there a ramen stand around here?" Naruto asked, scratching his head embarrassedly.

Minota nodded. "Yeah, I believe there should be one a few blocks away…" He answered, forgetting he had never been to Suna as 'Futame Arashi' before, and even when he had come as Namikaze Minota it had been without Sarutobi's or anyone else's knowledge; so he got weird looks from both Temari and the older part of the Leaf delegation. Grinning at each other, father and son took off without noticing the looks.

"Arashi-san has been here before?" Temari questioned, there had been introductions on the way to the compound and Minota had told her to just call him by his first name(of his genjutsu), she hadn't been aware of any leaf nins entering Suna for quite some years.

Sarutobi broke off his suspicious glare at where Minota had stood to smile at the girl. "Most likely on a simple escort mission a while back."

Temari still looked suspicious. "But this is the Kazekage compound area; only employees family and guests of the Kazekage have access. I know the ramen stand Arashi-san was talking about, and it is well within the areas cut off to the public."

Sarutobi groaned. "No idea, shall we follow them?" Everyone nodded, Temari still looking suspicious, and made chase. When they arrived, the two ramen lovers were already seated with a pile of empty bowls on the counter next to them.

Sakura sighed, knowing her teammates hunger for ramen and the fact it apparently ran in his family, she sat down, Hinata doing the same. "One shrimp ramen and one miso ramen, please." Sakura ordered when the chef, a man looking a lot like Teuchi from the Ichiraku ramen stand back in Konoha, looked over at her and Hinata.

"And two glasses of water." Hinata added. The chef nodded, turning to his the sink to pour their water, after handing the glasses to the girls he turned to his work area to make the orders.

The others shrugged, there were worse late dinners then ramen, and sat down to dinner. Half an hour later they got up, Temari escorted them to their rooms and they went to sleep their sense at high alert at the possibility of a last attempt on their lives. Temari headed off to the council meeting room.

* * *

"Come in." Baki's voice ordered after Temari knocked on the door. Temari stepped into the room with a bow. 

"Council, Baki-sensei, I have just delivered the Leaf delegation to their rooms." Temari s began, causing a few surprised looks. "They had arrived early, and since it was to be my job tomorrow anyway, I greeted them at the gate and escorted them to their rooms." The confused looks vanished, replaced by curious ones.

Baki nodded from his seat next the Kazekage seat. "Very good, Temari, who was included?"

"The Sandaime, Godaime, the Godaime's apprentice, the apprentice's two apprentices, a chunin, and another chunin" That removed the curious looks as well, but she had a bomb to drop. "The second chunin is the one who fought Gaara during the invasion; Uzumaki Naruto."

Baki nodded, he knew the two Kages would come, along with the Godaime's apprentice, but the two other apprentices and the first chunin were complete surprises, and he had suspected they mite bring the genin, apparently newly raised to chunin since the invasion, that had fought Gaara along with them. "Very good." There was a pause. "… How is your brother?"

Temari frowned, since the failed invasion Gaara had shut himself up in his room, and his aura was leaking more of Shukaku's chakra then was normal. "The same, every time anyone but Kankura and I get close, they feel like their going to die… more acutely then normal anyway, and we can only get so close to his door before experiencing the same; which is where we leave his food."

The acting Kage sighed. "Very well. You may leave, Temari." Temari left with a bow. Baki waited till he was sure she was gone before speaking. "So? How demanding shall we be in the negotiations tomorrow, just how demanding shall we be when faced with some of the strongest Kohagakure has?" A general clamor filled the room. Baki sighed. '_This is going to be a __**long**__ night..._'

* * *

Gaara sat in a corner of his room, his gourd dissolved into sand as it and its contents played around his shivering body, his eyes wide and body shaking as Shukaku spoke in his mind. '_Do you feel the boy's presence?_' 

'_Hai._'

Shukaku smirked in his Jinchuriki's mind. '_Kill him, kill the boy, and prove your existence._'

Gaara nodded, as he stood the sand formed back into the giant gourd he was known for. "Yes, mother." Grinning his 'insomiacs only' insane grin, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

Koumon threw off the covers of his bed as he gasped awake. "Something dangerous is coming..." It was a side effect of how his sharingan esque eyes worked, sometimes he couldn't control what he got from the future or when he got it; this time a vision of a giant raccoon coming their way was all he got. "Damn, must be Shukaku coming for revenge..." Climbing out of bed he went into the main room without bothering to dress. 

Donyoku and Taida sat across from each other at the bar that they had asked Naruto for. "Hey, Koumon, what's up?" The violet eyed man asked, as he put down his now empty shot glass next to a bottle of whiskey. Taida sipped from a half glass of the same alcohol as he moved his eyes to to focus on Koumon, but remained silent.

Koumon bowed. "A vision."

The lazy Sin's eyes narrowed. "Of...?"

"Shukaku coming for revenge."

"Damn. Go get dressed, I'll wake the others up." Koumon nodded, walking back into his room. "**Wake up!**" Donyoku yelled, a few minuets later the Sin's and Naruto stood in front of him and Taida in various states of dress, Kyuubi had not been disturbed by the shout.

"Koumon has informed me of Shukaku's pending revenge attack." This got either indifferent reactions or, in Naruto's case, a shout.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down." Donyoku commanded, scratching his chin. "... Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not to use our abilities in this next fight."

Naruto blinked. "Uh...?"

"You heard me. We," He gestured to the other Sins and himself. "Have decided you need to work your other abilities then us. As you know from one of your more recent practices with us, there are some techniques that make it so you can't use our abilities, so let's see if you ready for those by seeing if you can fight on your own."

"You always prided yourself on being able to fight without bloodlines, so let's see if you still don't." Koumon added.

"When you say bloodlines, those that mean I'm not to use my Okaa-san's bloodline either?" Naruto asked, shifting through what had been said.

Taida smirked, placing down his now finished glass. "The plan was to say no if you didn't ask before the fight, but since you saw the double meaning in our words on your own you may use it."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto nodded. "Fine, I shall not use the abilities of Shichi-Gekido in the fight with Shukaku no Gaara."

"Excellent timing, here he is now..." With a snap of Taida's fingers, the mindscape Naruto wavered and disappeared from the room. "You can all go back to sleep now, guys." The Sin's nodded and returned to their respective room with a slight bow.

"Sucks, sometime, doesn't it... Mond?" Donyoko asked Taida, using a different name.

Taida raised an eyebrow at his fellow's use of 'Mond' when addressing him. "That it does, Arashi. Why are we using our true names?""

Donyoku didn't blink at being called 'Arashi'. "Being the only ones to remember our past incarnations... and because we can." Donyoku Arashi reached over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, chugging a a lot of it. "Did I tell you about a vision Koumon shared with me?" Taida Mond shook his head. "He sees a man dressed in fine clothes, a book in one hand and a broadsword in the other, green eyes and blond hair, a silver cross hanging at belly from a long silver chain... I fear **he** is closer then we'd like."

The blue eyes widened, a quick grab snatched the bottle of alcohol and down what was left. His next word summing up Donyoku's feeling exactly in one single eloquent word."Fuck."

"Indeed."

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened the same second Gaara appeared in his room. They locked eyes, Naruto held a finger to his lips in the universal 'shh' motion. Jerking a head towards the training fields in the distant view of Naruto window. Gaara nodded, disappearing in a sand cloud. Opening the window, Naruto leapt out the window, glad he had gotten a room to himself.

* * *

(A/N)Yo! First off, I got a few requests to say what 'C.R.R.' means, well C.R.RClan Restoration Rights, hope that clears things up. This was mostly just filler, but the little bit between Donyoku Arashi and Taida Mond is shadowing for my own little bit of villians. 

(German)Mond-Moon

and I think thats it...

Laters.

* * *


	12. The Looong Awaited Fight

Yo, well, I was asked to make a list of the Sins to make it easier to remember who's who, so I will now be putting this at the head of my chapter;

Sin - Japanese name - true name

Greed - Donyoku - ...Arashi

Sloth - Taida - Mond...

Lust - Nikuyoku - ...

Wrath -Gekido - ...

Pride - Koumon - ...

Gluttony - Boushoku - ...

Envy - Shitto - ...

Last Time

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened the same second Gaara appeared in his room. They locked eyes, Naruto held a finger to his lips in the universal 'shh' motion. Jerking his head towards the training fields in the distant view of Naruto window. Gaara nodded, disappearing in a sand cloud. Opening the window, Naruto leapt out the window; glad he had gotten a room to himself. 

Now

* * *

Naruto landed a soft thump on the sandy ground across from Gaara, wearing only his boxers and secured kunai/shuriken pouch thanks to his rush. 

"Well, Subaku Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"What drives you, Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara returned. "You are like me, yet my opposite."

Naruto grinned. "You mean why I'm not an insomniac killer?" Grin faded, becoming a frown. "I was close, once, to that."

"..."

"But I was saved by companionship. By having **friends**..." That was the last word Naruto got in before a wave of sand was hurdling towards him.

Face settling into a serious look, Naruto performed the necessary seal for his exploding clone. Two of said clone appeared, blowing up on contact with the wave and dispersing the sand. "By the way..." Naruto spoke through the sand cloud. "It's Namikaze-Uzumaki, not just Uzumaki!" Without waiting for the sand to settle, Naruto threw an exploding tag kunai at the red head.

* * *

Minato grinned as he watched the two jinchuriki begin their rematch. '_It seems I didn't get through to the gaki, I'll let Naruto have a crack at it..._' Performing the cross like seal that his son was so fond of, he summoned four shadow clones. Silently the clones nodded, three running off, one sitting down cross-legged, facing towards the fight. Starting suddenly the clone began a series of ingei, freezing on a ram seal, a humans blue chakra glowing from the clones body, in the distance Minato saw three identical glows to the one next to him. 

'_Good._' The legendary blond stepped in front of his clone, closing himself in a chakra line that connected the clones together that appeared on the ground after he had done so. A box of blue chakra rose high into the sky, the four clones acting as the corners, enclosing Minato and the two jinchuriki before vanishing to the naked eye. "Chouinjutsu; Kumokasumi Chakra Shomei! (Sealing Arts; Hidden Chakra Signature) Part one, down..." Running through a quicker ingei, Minato held the position of the snake seal. "Genjutsu; Hitoshirezu Senjou! (Illusionary Arts; Disappearing Battlefield)" In a flash, the clones himself and the two jinchuriki disappeared from the sight of anyone other then the aforementioned group, at least, that's what Minota thought, while in reality two figures watched from outside of the Yondaime's field of sensing.

"No one will interfere this time." Minato mumbled quietly as he sat down in a vantage point that would allow him to watch the fight with out being seen, still holding the snake seal.

* * *

As expected, the sand made shield rose to take the kunai, the explosion not denting the densely compacted sand. '_Hmm..._' Running quickly to the side, Naruto threw several more kunai at the other boy as he ran in a circle around him. '_That shield... it only rises when danger is at a point..._' Remembering how Shikamaru and Temari had had strategy fight depending on distance measurements, Naruto pulled out several shuriken. 

Throwing the metal stars so they landed about three feet away from Gaara and grew steadily closer until the shield sprung up again. '_There! The shield raises two feet from him! So if I can..._' Naruto focused, eying the space between Gaara and where the shield would appear in concentration.

"Kage Bunshin daibakufoo no jutsu." Naruto muttered doing the quick ingei set, a clone appeared holding onto Gaara in a full body grab, more then fifty yards away from Naruto.

* * *

Minato's eyes showed his surprise. '_He can create clones so far from himself? Even the Nidaime, who invented the fucking technique to begin with, was only able to summon the clones more then a few feet from himself! With such mastery with the combat uses for this technique... I'm definitely going to teach him the none combat ways to use this jutsu... like the Kage Bunshin training method..._' He stared for a second in his continued shock, before an evil smirk crossed his features. '_Naruto of the Kage Bunshin... That's a good nickname for you, sochi, make it as feared as my own once was!_'

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened as the clone latched on to his back glowed. 

Naruto stood patiently waiting for smoke to clear, when it did it revealed Gaara tucked away in his sand cocoon; he was summoning Shukaku. "Shit!" Naruto yelled, forming a rasengan and charging the sphere of sand. He was met half way with a punch to the face the sent him reeling in the other direction, causing him to lose concentration and dispel his Rasengan. Standing, Naruto glared at the Suna-bunshin in front of him and flicked some blood from his split lip with his thumb, the minuscule cut already sealed up by Kyuubi chakra.

"Solid bunshins are my thing, damn it…" As if to proof this point, Naruto created several of his shadow clones that proceeded to beat the sand out of the Gaara clone, recreating a Rasengan in his hand he charged Gaara again, this time making sure to keep an eye out for any more sand clones.

'_I need to work on my speed; I'm the son of the fastest man alive for crying out loud!_' Naruto thought when he finally reached the cocoon and sank the spiraling blue orb of chakra into the protective shell.

Or, he would have if it hadn't exploded outwards in a blast of demon chakra and sand. '_Shit, he's gotten faster at summoning the damn raccoon..._ Naruto thought with a mental growl.

"**Hello again, Namikaze Naruto!**" Shukaku yelled down, Gaara already having performed his false sleep jutsu. "**Hurry and summon the Sins!**"

Naruto growled again. '_They were right, the opponents the Sins have beaten truly think I am useless with out them..._' He began to channel Kyuu-hime's chakra, a red typhoon starting to swirl about him lighting the night up. '_Well, I know how to fix that!_' His pride flaring, Naruto made an ingei, a familiar cross-made by his fingers. "_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_(Mass Shadow Clone technique)!" He yelled, his voice gaining a slightly demonic edge, hundreds of clones appeared, occupying every piece of space available; his crimson aura receding back into his body. The moonless night was suddenly re-lit as a swirling ball of glowing red chakra appeared in the right hand of every single clone.

Shukaku's eye's widened, in malicious joy. "**Ooh, so you CAN fight for yourself, Namikaze Naruto!**"

The human boy smirked, all several hundred of him. "Why, as matter of fact, I can." They spoke as one, the demonic edge still present. "Lets show him!" '_My power… is not weaker then his! It just stems from a different source!_' He decided mentally, as he and his seld made army leaped towards the weakest of the Demon Lords.

* * *

"So, he's the one with the Shichigekido, Baka?" A female voice asked from under a straw hat, her body hidden by a black cloak, her only discernable feature was that she was about a foot shorter then her companion. 

"Yeah, I can sense Arashi in him." A male dressed in the same concealing manner as his partner responded.

The tone of the female's voice implied a rolling of the eyes on her part. "With your sensing ability? Boy, you couldn't sense the Kyuubi if she was a foot in front of you."

He snorted. "My other senses would kick in by then, _Koibito _(Sweet Heart/Lover). And quit calling me 'boy', I'm the older one here."

"And I'm the higher raking one."

"Only 'cause I don't like paper work…" He smacked her ass. "Catch me if you can, Koibito!" The man laughed as he faded away in a blur of speed.

"Oh, you're a dead man, Kyoushi!" The woman yelled, chasing after the man.

* * *

Shukaku had suffered many things in his life, but he couldn't recall anything as painful as several hundred rasengans ripping into his sand made flesh. "**RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHH**" 

While Sukaku was distracted by pain, the real Naruto ran up his monstrous back. "Wake the hell up, Gaara!" He roared, jumping forward and delivering a devastating right hook.

Gaara, who had been standing in his sleep on his demons brow, woke with a gasp.

"**NNNNNNOOOOOO**" The ichibi yelled as he was pulled back into his host, the combined smoke from the departure of the demon and clones causing visibility to be zilch, causing the two jinchuriki to begin to free fall several stories. "Again..." Gaara mumbled in pain from the punch and having his demon forcefully returned, first he had been beaten by the father and now the son.

Naruto, remembering the pain of such a fall, he reached over to wrap a arm around the red head's waist. When they were about to hit the ground, he cushioned their fall with a burst of chakra, though they were both sent rolling from each other on impact with the sand.

"H-how? How are you so strong, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara rasped turning his head so that he could look in Naruto's direction through the still lingering smoke and sand clouds that obscured their vision.

Naruto wasn't in much better shape, with his adrenaline rush past he now felt his exhaustion, but he turned his head towards Gaara as he spoke anyway. "Friends. They saved me from myself, and let me grow strong. I used to be like you, I used to hate everything; my village myself and humans in general, and they hated me." He laughed, dry in his exhaustion. "But, I knew not the reason why I was treated so horribly, so my hatred was even more." The blond lifted one tired hand to pat the his forehead protector. "Then... I gained my first friend, and that all changed. I started to like the world a bit. I began to work with others, even my bloodline limit, Shchigekido, stems from working with others, even if those others are variations of myself." He mused.

Gaara flinched, remembering a time where he himself tried, and oh how he had longed, to have friends, and the reason why he had given up the pursuit. "I..." He said quietly. "Once thought I could have friends, but..."

"It was a ruse to try to assassinate you?" Naruto filled in the blank, and Gaara nodded. "What a... jackass."

It started small, a slight twitch of the lips, but soon it happened; Gaara laughed, Naruto grinned, laughing a bit himself. "But mine didn't." The Yondaime Hokage heir spoke to the Yondaime Kazekage heir after their small laughing fit had passed. "In fact, I've gained more since. "Some..." He blushed. "I want as more, and I think I just might stand a chance." There was silence.

"They are what gives me strength, I want, need, to protect them, and for that I will grow all the stronger." His pupils slitted vertically as he stood shakily and walked over to stand above Gaara, the depris finally clearing. "Hurt them, and die!"Naruto declared, his blue eyes with their slitted pupils glaring down at the dull green eyes of his beaten opponent.

* * *

"What was that?!" Kyuubi asked as she and the Sins, who'd been watching the fight on their 'tv' felt a tremor in Naruto's mind, and, for a split second, the screen included everything; chakra signatures, directions, values, lusts, everything. 

From their place on at the bar, Donyoku and Taida clanked glasses, twin evil smirks on their face.

* * *

Minato smiled, standing as he dispelled the clones; and thus dispelling the barriers that had prevented the fight from being noticed and walked to where the boys rested, Naruto having collapsed after his last threat. 

The Suna-nin were all surprised as they felt Shukaku's and another demonic chakra residual flood their senses, and quickly left to find the source.

* * *

"I... shall not touch them." Gaara gasped through his pain, directing his eyes at the crescent moon hanging in the night sky. "I would not be so foolish." 

Naruto smirked as he two looked up at the sliver of of moonlight. "Damn straight!"

"Language, sochi, language." Minato, wearing his 'Futame' genjutsu, warned playfully as he walked up next to the two jinchuriki.

Naruto scoffed from his place laying spread eagle on the ground. "Like you have any right to talk, Tou-san."

Minota just suck his tongue at the boy. "At least I had the brains to dress before going out into a desert at night, baka-sochi." He laughed, pointing out Naruto's lack of clothes bar plain black boxers hitai-aite and kunai pouch.

"..." Any reply Naruto had was cut off by the arrival of Baki and Temari. "Gaara!" Temari yelled, running to her brother and cradling him in her arms.

"Who are you two?" Baki questioned, walking over to the two unknowns.

"Futame Arashi." Minota answered, giving his false name. "Member of the Sandaime Hokage's guard."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, also of Oji-san's guard." Naruto greeted with a small wave.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A Suna council man shouted as he, as well as the rest of the council and half of the Suna-nin arrived.

"I am the one who instigated the fight, council man." Gaara spoke up, preventing the council from pinning the fight on Naruto. "I wanted a rematch from the invasion." He stood, with visible effort as he broke from his sister's embrace. "Anyone aiming to harm him, will have to go through me first." He declared standing in front of his new friend protectively.

"Hey, now, you don't need to-" Naruto started.

Gaara interrupted. "I feel that I must, and so I will..." A thin smile became known on Gaara's lips, shocking every Suna person present. "Brother."

"Brother?" Naruto asked dazedly.

"Brother." Gaara confirmed.

Exchainging smiles, the two fainted.

* * *

(A/N) Yo! NatSD lives! You hear me? LIVES!cue evil laughter yes, I know you al hate my guts... but hopefully, now that I'm back into the swing of NatSD, the next chap will be better, longer; and posted sooner! Well, Laters! 


	13. Mist returns, and Sasuke leaves

Sin - Japanese name - true name

Greed - Donyoku - ...Arashi (…Storm)

Sloth - Taida - Mond... (Moon…)

Lust - Nikuyoku - ...

Wrath -Gekido - ...

Pride - Koumon - ...

Gluttony - Boushoku - ...

Envy - Shitto - ...

Last Time

* * *

"Brother?" Naruto asked dazedly. 

"Brother." Gaara confirmed.

Exchanging smiles, the two fainted.

Now

* * *

Minato grinned as he walked leisurely through the sand dunes on his way back to Suna. '_Heh, that went better then I had expected._' He thought, thinking about how well the Suna council had taken the fight. He had stayed at the sight after everyone else had left, simply stargazing before deciding to head back. 

"Get back here, Baka!"

Minato blinked, turning to the source of the female shout, raising an amused eyebrow as he watched two figures running around the dunes, the one chased noticeable taller then the chaser.

"No way, Koibito, I like _living_, thanks!" The chased one, a male if the voice was any hint, shouted back, laughter in his voice.

Deciding to ignore the seemingly lovers game, at least he assumed they were since the man had called the woman 'koibito', Minato kept walking, that was, until the girl cried out the name of a jutsu. "_RAITON; RAKURAI-NO-JUTSU! _(Lightning Release; Lightning Bolt)" Turning in surprise, he watched as the low A-class lightning jutsu shot from the woman's extended right hand, the new light revealing her to be wearing a cloak where Minato couldn't distinguish it before, and headed straight for the other.

"Damn it, Koi!" Turning around, the man backhanded the jutsu off course, the bolt of lightning discharging into the sand. Shaking his hand, he looked over at his partner. "You know you can't scratch me with something so weak!"

"Well, we both know that I get pissed easy." She replied, suddenly behind him, whacking him over his straw hat covered head. "And that's for the ass slap, Baka."

The Yondaime was gaping. '_He just fucking **backhanded** a fucking low **A-class** lightning jutsu, and called it weak!_' He mentally yelled. '_And she fired off such a jutsu just 'cause he slapped her damn ass?! The woman needs some anger management class's..._'

"My name isn't baka. If anyone here is a baka, it's you Koibito; you just revealed our ninja status to Yondaime-san over there." The cloaked man said, rubbing his sore head through his hat and gesturing toward the blond with his other hand.

"That was our plan, _Baka_!"

While the two continued their argument, Minato, a few a dozen yards off from the pair, was suddenly on high alert. "Excuse me..." He muttered, his voice frozen over with cold barely caring indifference, the two hearing him and turned to face him. "But, how do you two know about that?" He asked, suddenly between them with a kunai in each hand, left at the women's throat while his right held the other to the man's, the two cursing quietly as they saw the special kunai that had helped earn Minato his nickname rest at the man's feet.

"As much as I'd love to fight someone of your level, Namikaze-san, that is not our intention." The male spoke from the shadows cast by his hat, his tone calm and respectful but with undertone of much confidence; as if the boy thought he could win a fight with the one many consider to be histories strongest shinobi.

"How do you know me?" Minato asked, his narrow blue eyes turning to glare at the male.

"One of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ (Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist) can't be uninformed, now can he?"

'_The swordsmen are back…? Does that mean Kiri's civil war, the bloodline purging, has ended…?_' Minato thought, mind racing through all the opportunities this new information brought up. "What does a Kiri-nin, a Swordsman no less, want in Suna?"

"I'd be happy to answer you; _if_ you'd kindly stop holding a kunai to my friends and mine throat."

After pausing to consider, Minato holstered the two kunai and picked up the one at his feet in a blink. "Explain." He commanded in his cold voice, stepping out from between the two to a polite distance.

Seeming to ignore him, the girl whacked her friend over the head, "BAKA! Telling him _that_ much _wasn't_ part of the plan!"

Scratching his head through his hat, the man shrugged. "Don't do things half assed, right?"

The girl sighed in defeat. "Fine," She grumbled.

"The explanation," The _Kiroi Senkou_ (Yellow Flash) growled, breaking into the discussion.

"Gomen, Gomen." The man said, turning to face Minato. "First, allow me to introduce my self," As he spoke, his right hand went up to rest on top of his hat. "I'm _Kamagawa Kyoushi _(Eternal River Strong Will), of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, and personal _yojinbo_ (body guard) of the Yondaime Mizukage." Kyoushi removed his hat, dropping it at his feet, as he spoke, revealing a handsome face; blond hair short and spiked, odd pale green eyes, two silver ring piercings in his left lobe and was oddly tanned for one hailing from Kiri's misty islands.

The slight widening of his eyes showed Minato's surprise. "There's a new Mizukage?"

Kyoushi nodded, "Hai. Just recently, Yondaime-chan came to the Mist, and with her came stability Kirigakure hasn't had since the Nidaime Mizukage."

'_She must be something indeed, then._' "And your purpose here in Suna?"

The man named 'Strong Will' shrugged. "Just coming to speak to the Kazekage, but it seems that they're still not certain who will be taking the title, so we're leaving... until they decide" Reaching into his cloak, Kyoushi pulled out a scroll.

"This is a scroll of alliance terms for _Hi-no-kuni _( Land of Fire) Konahogakure." He said, handing the scroll out to Minato. "We of the Mist have decided it's time for us to leave the mist, and make our status known; our first step is to build alliances. After a deliberation of the Kiri council, Swordsmen, and Yondaime, we have decided to extend our hand to Suna and Konoha first."

Minato took the scroll, replying with the same formality Kyoushi had used. "We of the Leaf are honored that we would be your first choice, and wish your Yondaime a long rule."

Kyoushi nodded as he picked up his hat and placed back on his head, once more obscuring his sharply handsome features in its shadows.

"We of the Mist hope you accept our terms." He replied, resting a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"Wait!" Minato called as he finally managed to detect a feint sliver of the man's chakra. "What the fucking hell are you?" Kyoushi's chakra felt like a demon's, but it felt different from a jinchuriki's or hanyou's.

Kyoushi laughed, "All in good time, Namikaze-san."

A mist began to appear, obscuring the cloaked people, the slight jump in the unnamed woman's chakra a clear indication of the cause.

'_Water jutsu…? In a fucking desert?_' Minato felt his jaw hit the floor; even the famed water master Nidaime Hokage would have had trouble.

"And I hope to meet your son, Namikaze-san, one day; I have much to talk to him about." Kyoushi spoke through the thickening mist.

When the mist was so thick it completely blocked Minato's view the woman's chakra jumped again as a sound akin to thunder cannoned off, the mist dispersed a moment later to reveal the two gone.

Expanding his senses, Minato found he couldn't detect the woman in any way, and he could barely sense the man even when he was right in front him so it wasn't a surprise to him that he couldn't detect the other man's demon-like chakra at all now. '_They are incredibly good at cloaking themselves, and they are almost at my level of speed... they're fucking good._' The resurrected Hokage thought as he started walking again, a silly grin spreading across his face.

'_Things are sure to get very interesting in the world with the revival of Kiri._'

* * *

Sasuke ground his teeth in anger. 

"Stop messing around and make up your mind." Sakon commanded as he and rest of the sound four stood over the Uchiha. "You coming with us or not?"

Sasuke just glowered deeper.

"Though there seems to be no point in forcing you to come with us." Sakon continued. "Orochimaru can be such a pain... I just want to kill a brat hesitant and weak."

Sasuke's reaction to the taunt wasn't anything like the four had expected; he activated his curse seal.

* * *

"Anybody catch the number of tails on that Bijuu?" Naruto asked with a groan. 

"That would be one, Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice drifted over to him from his right.

"I remember now, thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto opened his eyes, winching at his hospital room's bright lights, and turned towards his right, finding both Hinata and Sakura sitting at his bed side. "Hi, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. How long was I out this time?"

"Just long enough to miss the negotiations." Sakura answered. "Two days, they were pretty fast, it seemed that there was a little glitch thrown in by Minato-san, but with Suna being the loser of their instigated invasion, they bowed to our demands easily enough."

"Sheesh, you make it sound like we made outrageous demands, what we demanded was actually pretty light all things considered." Minato said, stepping into the room.

"Tou-san/Minato-san." The kids greeted.

The older of the two blonds present rolled his eyes. "I told you two to just call me Minato, girls." He grunted, annoyed he had to keep telling them that. "How you feeling, sochi?"

"Like I fought a jinchuriki," Naruto replied sarcasticaly.

Minato rolled his eyes, "Duh, baka-sochi."

* * *

Baki sighed, rubbing his temples as he poured over the Kazekage paper work. 

"Hmm...?" Baki sounded as a messenger bird flew through his office window. Taking the message and reading through it, the temporary Kazekage jumped to his feet. "Shit!" He ran to find the leaf delegation.

The note left on his desk read;

The Uchiha has gone renegade, seen leaving with the Sound four, return to the village immediately.

-Jirayia

* * *

"Arashi-san?" 

"Hmm?" Minato looked up from his game of shogi with Taida, who was in control of Naruto's body while Kyuubi had a talk with Naruto about something or another, as heard his alias called.

Hinata and Sakura also looked up curious from their chairs on either side of Naruto's bed, the shogi board lying on the boy's stomach; Taida just reclined back in bed with his odd eyes closed.

"A word," The temp Kage asked nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, the reincarnated Kage stood. "Sure thing, Baki-san," and walked out the door so they could speak in private.

"Hn, Naruto's back," Taida murmured lazily as slanted pupils shrank to small orbs, deep icy ocean blue becoming sapphire and the lethargic glaze becoming energetic sheen.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun," the girls greeted.

"Hey, girls," Naruto replied with a yawn and stretch, realizing to late he had a shogi board on his stomach and sent the board and pieces askew across his bed when he sat up. "My bad…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Before he could scramble to try and pick up the pieces, Minato walked back into the room; his look as cold as it had with the two from the mist but with a defining feeling of raw anger.

"Uchiha Sasuke… has gone to Orochimaru." He said in a tone saying, quite clearly, that he wasn't joking in the slightest.

"Sasuke did **_WHAT?!_**" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"The bastard has gone nuke; he was seen leaving with the Sound Four, you'd know them as the four that had held the barrier when Orochimaru fought Sarutobi." Minato growled,

Naruto bowed his head, '_Why, Sasuke?_' Sure he hadn't hung out with the black haired avenger recently, but he hadn't expected him to run to Orochimaru; he thought Sasuke was stronger willed then that.

Next to the blond, Sakura fell into a chair beside Naruto's bed. '_Sasuke…_'

The silence was chocking the room, Minato coughed to break it. "I have a kunai on my face," he was talking about his Hiraishin kunai and his face on the Hokage monument. "With my chakra levels as they are… I can take myself and one other to the village; I won't have enough for another trip."

Naruto looked up with determined eyes, "I'll go."

'_As expected,_' The Yondaime nodded, "Get your gear together." He ordered, "And meet me at the East Gate; we leave in ten minutes." With that, he walked out of the room.

With a serious look on his face, Naruto got up from bed, causing the girls to blush despite the situation as he was only wearing black boxers, and proceeded to dress quickly.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura wasn't thinking enough to not add the 'kun' she had long since mentally added to his name.

Naruto paused as he buttoned his black and orange shorts.

"Please... bring him back to us," the pinkette asked not in the desperate tone of someone that lost the one she loved, but one that wanted someone she saw as a friend back; which surprised Naruto greatly.

'_Is she over him?_' Naruto thought.

'_You are just **now** figuring that out?_' Shitto's voice drifted through Naruto's mind.

Ignoring the sin, Naruto snapped out of his slight pause. "I will, Sakura-chan," the blond promised, eyes determined, as he reached for a shirt; it was his favorite black one with an orange spiral.

"I know Naruto, I know," Sakura said with a small smile.

Fully dressed and ready for a fight, Naruto gave each girl a quick hug before scurrying from the room.

The girls, blushing lightly from the hug, looked at each other. "How many bones do you think he'll break to get Sasuke back?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You mean his or Sasuke's?" Hinata returned, smiling mischieviously.

"Both," the pinkette replied, mirroring the lavender haired girl's smile.

* * *

(A/N) well, it's actually a little shorter then the last one, but is out faster then chap 11... Barely. I'm sorry but a combination of a lack of inspiration and life in general has slowed down this story incredibly. 

This chap, sadly, screams filler, but the next will have the whole Sasuke retrieval arc in it, so… yeah.

my grades right now are garbage, so I'm not going to have much computer access for a while... no promises on any updates soon.

Laters


	14. The Sins have some fun

Sin - Japanese name - true name

Greed - Donyoku - ...Arashi (…Storm)

Sloth - Taida - Mond... (Moon…)

Lust - Nikuyoku - ...

Wrath -Gekido - ...

Pride - Koumon - ...

Gluttony - Boushoku - ...

Envy - Shitto - ...

Last Time

* * *

"You mean his or Sasuke's?" Hinata returned, smiling mischievously.

"Both," the pinkette replied, mirroring the lavender haired girl's smile.

Now

* * *

"Futame-san, Uzumaki-san…"

Father and son turned towards the voice, surprised to see the normaly confident and proud Temari, wearing her full battle attire, standing behind them with a nervous expression on her flushed face.

"Yes, Temari-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

"May I come with you two?"

"Why?" Minato asked, eying the female blonde.

The Kazekage daughter's blush deepened. "Um..." sighing, she just said it. "I think that I know one of the ninja that would have been sent after Uchiha, and..."

"Why, Temari..." Naruto asked, grinning slightly. "You wouldn't happen to have a crush on a certain lazy ninja...?"

Her blush was answer enough.

'_So, that's who it was..._'

-flashback-

"You would like a marriage contract to strengthen the alliance?" One of the Suna council men asked.

Minato nodded towards the man.

"The only one who is of the right status to be involved in such a thing is Temari," Baki said. "But..."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Temari already has her sights set on a certain someone, and..." Baki bowed his head. "Please don't stop her in her pursuit because of Suna's mistakes; she's had enough grieve for our mistakes as is. Besides, the man is a leaf nin."

The Yondaime Hokage nodded, "I won't break up a potential love for something like this; besides, it's still a leaf-sand couple."

-End flashback-

"The way we're traveling is going to be very draining to me, Temari-san." Minato said with a sigh. "I don't have enough chakra for all three of us."

Naruto gave on look at Temari's face and sighed. "Is there away for you to just send us, and not come yourself?" He hadn't had a chance to study his father's name sake jutsu, so he didn't know if what he was suggesting was possible.

The older blond scratched his chin in thought, "Hmm... It is possible, in theory, but I've never tried it before." He looked at the two younger ninja seriously. "You willing to be guinea pigs?"

Temari and Naruto shared a slightly nervous look before nodding.

Minato grinned wolfishly, "Then, hold onto this, the both of you." He held out one of his special kunai.

They did so, and the Yondaime started an ingei set. "Hold onto your stomachs..." He held the seal for ram. "HIRAISHIN-NO-JUTSU!" He yelled, his chakra jumping outrageously high.

"Moving at that speed should be illegal…" Naruto grunted as he sped towards Konaho's South Gate.

He spoke, of course, of the almost teleportation level speed of his father's Hiraishin-jutsu; he had nearly lost what food he had in his got when they had fallen out of what Naruto thought to be Mach 5.

Surprisingly, Temari and Taida had the same question.

'Who's going to stop him?'

"Tch," Naruto grunted, picking up speed as he ran through the gates.

'_What I don't get,_' Taida spoke, and everyone listened. '_Is how that messenger pigeon got to Suna so fast?_'

'_Kyuu-hime,_' Naruto asked.

'_Yeah,_' the demoness replied.

'_How old is the trail we're following? I can follow it, but I can't tell its age._'

'_It's only an hour old…_' She answered after a pause.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took to the trees. '_A team should've been sent out as soon as Sasuke left, why is Shikamaru's team's scent so recent, when it would have taken a messenger pigeon several days to reach Suna?_'

Nobody had an answer to that question.

* * *

Seven people sat around a forest clearing; all dressed as Kyoushi had been.

"What should we do, Kamagawa-sama?" A woman's voice spoke from under the straw hat of one of figures resting against a trees base.

"About what, Misakiko-chan (Beautiful Blossom Child)?" Another replied, this one sitting up in one of the tree branches strong enough to support him. "And always so formal, please relax a bit." There was a grin in the blonde's voice.

Misakiko didn't reply, but the ones around knew there was a blush staining her cheeks under the hat's shadow.

Another one snorted, "Don't act fuckin' stupid, Kyoushi-sama, you know she means the situation with those damn Leaf babies."

"A young woman shouldn't use such language, Miyako (Beautiful Night Child)." Yet another spoke, this one at the base of the very tree Kyoushi sat high in the branches of; the voice a calm, cultured tone.

"Shut the fuck up, Takehiko (Soldier Prince)." Miyako growled.

Kyoushi sighed, looking at the cloaked figure to Misakiko's right and the one beneath him. "Both of you could learn not to fight amongst yourselves." The Swordsmen yawned, "As for the Leaf's problem... they ain't our allies yet, and you all know how I feel about Uchihas."

"Hai," the six, even the ones yet to speak, intoned as one. "'They should all fuckin' die, the damn douchefags'."

Kyoushi laughed so hard his hat fell off, revealing his sharply handsome face. "You lot just can't do anything other then that together, heh?" He asked through his laughter.

"Kyoushi-sama..." One of the cloaked, another man by the brash voice, said as he appeared standing beneath Kyoushi's tree and catching the man's hat. "If you truly didn't want to assist the Leaf, why did you send the Suna congregation a letter informing them of this incident while, left alone, they would not have found out for several more days?"

Kyoushi chuckled, "For a show, of course." The smile on his lips was a darkly amused one; it was a Demon King's smile. "Would you be so kind as to show us Naruto-san, Miyako-chan?"

The woman grunted and performed several hands hand seals before calling out a jutsu. "_Hisekenjouki _(Ice world sight),"

There was a pop, like several bottles opening, and a dozen streams of water traveled out of her cloak and converged in front of her to form a large ball of water that quickly froze over.

"_Shoken _(view) Namikaze Naruto," she continued after a minute, and an image of the jinchuriki running through the trees appeared on the ice.

"Thanks," the blond haired man said with a grin. "Now, let's see how he does."

The seven settled down to watch the show.

* * *

'_Something is watching us, Naruto._'

Taida's sudden speech, after little over a half a hour of silence from everyone, made Naruto miss his landing. "Fuck!" He yelled in agitation, managing to grab the branch and pull himself back up.

"You OK, Naruto?" Temari asked, honoring his request to drop the formalities, pausing next to the other blond.

"Fine, Temari," Naruto grunted.

'_Damnit, Taida._' Naruto thought as he started running again. '_I've had more then enough falls from high places for one life, thanks!_' He could feel the sloth's indifferent shrug, and sighed. '_You know who's watching us?_'

'_Nein,_ (no)' Taida answered. '_Nor do I detect malice or killer intent… simply an idle curiosity._'

'_I'll deal with it-_' Naruto was cut off by a large crash.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled, jumping to the top of the tree to see over the forest. "That's one big Chouji…" He muttered, wide eyed as he recognized his fellow leaf ninja under the strongest multi size jutsu he had ever seen.

Temari, who had followed him up, could only nod in reply.

"He's massive, but still so far off…" Naruto mumbled, diving down into the trees and starting to run again, Temari following right behind.

* * *

"Chouji… hey, Akimichi Chouji…"

The boy groaned, opening one tired eye.

"Oi, fatty!"

"Don't call me fat…" the boy exclaimed, rather pathetically, on reflex.

Chouji was exhausted, and obvious after effect of the special pills, and, he decided as he looked at the person that had woke him up, and delirious.

"A… fat Naruto…?" He asked.

It was true, standing before him was an obese Naruto with beady black eyes, and he probably weighed 200 pounds in fat.

"No, no," the obese blob replied airily, waving a fat finger in front of him. "Me Boushoku, Sin of Gluttony and the Cook of the Seven."

Now he remembered; Naruto's bloodline gave him multiple personalities that symbolized the seven deadly sins. "How are you out side of Naruto's mind?"

The fat blob tapped one of his chins in thought, "To tell or not to tell…" he shook his head. "Nah, Taida said to take you back…" the fatty picked up the barely conscious Akimichi.

"Oh, and Naruto says you look good." Boushoku said as he walked away from the tree with an arrow mark that Chouji had been sitting against with the boy over his shoulder.

"Maybe I'll stay slim, heh?" the brown haired boy replied with a ruthful grin.

"Hey…" Chouji broke the silence as they passed through where he had fought the Sound Four fatty. "Where's that Sound guy…?"

Boushoku grinned broadly, "He had tough meat."

Chouji decided he didn't want to know, finding the allure of unconsciousness more appealing.

* * *

"Hello, Hyuuga-san,"

Neji opened his eyes to stare up at a figure obscured in shadow by the sun behind it.

"Naruto...?" the branch clan member asked.

"Koumon," the shadow replied curtly.

"Ah," Neji replied. "You should hurry ahead; the others have a lead on you."

Koumon chuckled, "Naruto has learned one of his bloodlines trickier abilities; separation of the sin from himself, giving us our own bodies."

Neji chuckled, but stopped when he felt the hole in his chest start to ache with the vibrations.

"He made Pride incarnate carry me? I'm honored,"

Koumon snorted, "None of the others wanted to deal with Hyuga pride, said it was more my thing."

"I wonder why?"

"Do I need to knock you out?"

"It would do me wonders,"

"Consider it a gift, then," Koumon said, pinching a pressure joint on the brunette's neck that allowed him to sleep.

* * *

"Can I tear you apart?"

Ukon jumped at the voice speaking in his ear, spinning around. "Who the hell…?"

"Gekido," the Sin replied, smiling evilly, "Sin of Wrath, and Brawler of the Seven."

Ukon gritted his teeth, and lunged at the Sin with the kunai he had meant to kill Kiba with in hand.

He hadn't anticipated that Gekido's arm would stretch out and wrap around him like a python.

The Sin grinned maliciously, his other hand leveling his claws with the boys face. "I guess I can..."

In the most brutal way Kiba had ever thought possible, Ukon, and the brother he shared a body with, died.

* * *

"Temari,"

The blonde blinked, focusing her eyes on Naruto's back. "Hai?"

He turned his head to side enough to let her see the grin on his face. "I don't want to to use up any more chakra on _Shichitai-no-zaiaku _(Seven forms of sin) then I have to."

Temari nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"So," his grin broadened. "I'll leave the next guy to you; say hi to Shikamaru for me!" Bolstering his legs with more chakra, he left Temari in the proverbial dust.

After she got over her surprise, Temari grinned. "Thanks, Naruto."

* * *

Kimimaro paused at the end of the clearing, turning to face the other direction. '_I'll kill you when we get back,_' he thought to the female member of the sound five/four.

A second later, Naruto leaped from the trees, forming a small crater beneath him. "Where is Sasuke?"

Almost as if Naruto's voice had been a cue, the barrel beside the feminine man burst open and a figure burst from it.

"Oi, teme," Naruto started before the smoke cleared; he could recognize that profile any way. "What the hell are you doing? Let's go back."

Sasuke's silhouette ignored him, laughed manically, and ran off.

'_That… was queer…_' Nikuyoku said, sweat dropping.

Those left in Naruto's head nodded,

Naruto focused on the white haired boy, "Sorry, whitey, but I need to get moving…" '_Which one of you wants him?_'

'_I'll do it,_'

Grinning, Naruto formed his Kage-bunshin cross, then three signs that Kimimaro didn't recognize. "So, you'll play with this guy… _Shichitai-no-zaiaku: Donyoku _(Seven Forms of Sin: Greed)!"

* * *

Kyoushi grinned as he heard Naruto's words. '_Show me your power, ancestor!_'

* * *

There was a surge of smoke next to Naruto, when it cleared Greed incarnate stood beside Naruto. "Get going, Naruto." The Sin spoke, his voice filled with confidence and his purple eyes glowing with an inner light. "I will show him the power of the Greediest."

Naruto ginned, wide and fox-like, "Sure." And he left the clearing.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kimimaro asked, blurring in front of Naruto with a bone sword ready.

"Where ever he damn well pleases," Donyoku answered, blurring between them and blocking the sword with his palm.

"Now get your ass in gear and barge it, Naruto!" The Sin ordered, without sparing the boy a glance. Grinning widely, he snapped the bone sword. "I'll show him the power of the Greediest!"

Kimimaro jumped away from the Sin, his full attention centered on him, and let Naruto leave. "What are you…?"

Donyoku rolled his neck with loud pops as he answered. "I am the one that wants everything in this world; I want money, I want power, I want fame and I want women; I am the goddamn Greediest person in the world; I _am_ Greed! And right now your death tops my list of things I want!"

His forearms bulged slightly as his almost black purplish/blue armor spread up to his elbow, with a tense of his leg muscles Donyoku shot forward..

'_Fast…_' The Kaguya thought as he went on the defense, quickly forming another bone blade from his left elbow. '_His skin is impenetrable, and his blows strong and his speed his above mine._'

"You're a Kaguya, aren't ya?"

Kimimaro's pale emerald eyes widened, his surprise allowing Donyoku land a hit on him that sent him reeling.

"How do you know about my clan?" The Kaguya asked, righting himself and attacking.

"The last time the Sins were awakened, I met a Kaguya..." Donyoku answered, lazily blocking the strikes. "He was quite a bit better then you, though..."

_'The Sins can remember the other times they've been awakened...?_' Kimimaro thought. _'If it's an old bloodline... they could know things from centuries ago... __**jutsu **__from lifetimes ago?!_'

"Gahahaha!" The Sin laughed when he saw the white haired boy's face and guessed thoughts he was having. "No, boy! Not _all_ the Sins remember the past; only their two leaders do!" The Sin started to perform ingei. "Only the Laziest and the Greediest do!"

"My endless Greed doesn't even let me forget the past!" Donyoku boasted, stopping his hand movements and raising his hands above his head. "And that includes my true name; here's a hint what it is!"

Donyoku made no loud proclamation of his attack, but when he brought his hands together with a loud clap in front of him an angry wave of lightning shot at Kimimaro all the same.

Kimimaro managed to move just in time, "You missed." He dead panned.

Donyoku just grinned, and started moving in an oddly rigid way.(1) "Did I really?"

Sensing something behind him, the white haired boy jumped to the side in time to avoid a lightning bolt from hitting him in the back. "How?"

The Greediest shrugged, "Do you think that ninja jutsu's have been the only types of attacks invented in the last 3,000 years, child? There have hundreds of different abilities, and there will be thousands before times up for this world."

Donyoku narrowed his eyes as he sensed Kimimaro's chakra spiking. "Now, now, bone boy," He started moving in that same rigid way he had when controlling the lightning, and electricity started to dance at his feet. "I think I've shared enough information on a corpse to be, now lets make you a corpse, well and truly dead!"

With that Greed pushed off against the ground and ran in front of the toe head before he could react, and grabbed his head with his armor-covered right hand; the skull cracking under the pressure of the sin's grip.

The last thing Kimimaro heard in his life was Donyoku, with the finality of death itself. "Die." And he did, a human could only take so many hundreds of thousands of volts shocking them without their heart failing them after all.

* * *

The swordsman sat in silence, knowing that fight they had just watched had been completely one-sided from the get go.

"That," Their leader spoke from his spot above them all. "Is the power of my _blood_ heritage."

They fully understood his meaning, and the six shuddered at the veiled reminder that they served something greater and more powerful than anything that currently belonged in the mortal plains: because, as powerful as the Kamagawa bloodline was; it was _nothing_ compared to Kyoushi's _soul_ inheritance.

Only one of them spoke, and it was the most daring of all of the six, and Kyoushi's 'right hand'. "YA-HA!"

* * *

Naruto's face was set in marble as he stopped at the edge of a lake and looked up to the land beside the top of the waterfall that fed the lake.

"Teme,"

The shadowy figure above glared down with crimson eyes,

"Dobe,"

* * *

(A/N) Yes yes, im evil for leaving you all with another cliffy... but its either be happy with a cliffy or wait another month for an update, cuz todays the last im allowed to to type for an indefinite amount of time. I maybe be able to get something posted at a friends house, but i honestly cant say id work on this at a friends house so... dont get your hopes up.

(1)its like how Azula, or another lightning bender, would move in AtLA

Laters


End file.
